A Mafia Romance (Traducción en Español)
by AdryRamiss15
Summary: Blaine es el hijo de un poderoso jefe de la mafia. Él no tiene las intenciones de unirse al negocio familiar, especialmente desde que por fin tiene un hermoso novio llamado Kurt, pero todos los demás tienen otras ideas. cuando Kurt se ve atrapado en medio, la verdadera naturaleza de Blaine se desata. De tal palo,tal astilla. Traducción Autorizada por YaDiva. Advertencias Adentro.
1. Capítulo 1

_**N/T: Hola :D Bueno quería publicar esto antes pero estuve algo enferma y no tenía ganas de hacer nada, pero en cuanto me sentí mejor termine de traducir esto. También son algo largo por eso al igual que el otro será un capítulo por semana. Los dejo para que disfruten esta historia. **_

_**Nada me pertenece,lo único mío son los errores.**_

_**N/A: Esta historia es todo Klaine y presenta a un Blaine oscuro y protector eventualmente, y un Kurt vulnerable y en recuperación. Está clasificado como M por el sexo gay, violencia con armas, venta/uso de drogas, lenguaje, temas fuertes de BDSM y juguetes sexuales. Voy a asegurarme de advertir como corresponde.**_

_**Sólo para que quede claro, si bien este Blaine es oscuro, no es el mismo Blaine de A Political Romance/A Legal Romance. No tiene ningún poder sobrenatural. Al menos no creo que los tenga.**_

* * *

_**Este capítulo presenta el mundo de Blaine y las fuerzas tratando de controlar su vida.**_

**Capítulo Uno**

"Bueno chicos. Eso estuvo bastante bien, pero creo que podemos lograrlo incluso más fuerte. Vamos a ejecutarlo una vez más."

Un gruñido audible recorrió la sala de música con forme los Warblers fulminaban con la mirada a Wes. Jeff habló.

"Amigo, son las 4:00 pm de un Viernes. Un Viernes, Wes. Algunos de nosotros de hecho queremos ir a casa para el fin de semana. Algunos de nosotros tenemos una vida social y planes para… relajarse… descansar… echar un polvo."

Varios Warblers rieron y asintieron. Wes resopló con fastidio. Tenía la esperanza de alargar la práctica hasta las 4:30 pm. Está bien, que la verdad sea dicha, 4:45 pm a más tardar.

"Chicos, no podemos darnos el lujo de ser perezosos. Las Regionales estarán aquí antes de darnos cuenta." Todos continuaron mirándolo. Se volteó hacia Blaine.

"Está bien, dejaremos que Blaine decida ya que él es al que ustedes van a hacer que se vea mal. Blaine, ¿Quieres repasarla una vez más?"

Blaine miró por el salón a los rostros suplicantes. Normalmente estaría de acuerdo con Wes, pero esta noche era la mensual cena familiar. Él y Telio realmente necesitaban ponerse en camino. Llegar tarde no era una opción.

"Creo que tienes razón en que podemos conseguirlo con más fuerza, pero no hoy. Lo trabajaremos el Lunes. Lo alargaremos una hora y media extra."

Sonrió con forme exclamaciones de, "¡Sí!" se oían de varios de los chicos. Wes suspiró en molesta resignación. "Bien, pero estén aquí a tiempo el Lunes, y planifiquen quedarse hasta tarde. Tenemos una audición."

Varios de los Warblers levantaron la vista con sorpresa. Trent fue muy curioso. "¿En serio? ¿Quién?" Era extraño tener una audición en medio del año escolar. Las audiciones siempre tenían lugar a finales de Agosto así el grupo pudiera estar establecido para Septiembre.

El humor de Wes mejoro mientras sonreía con emoción de conocimiento. "Su nombre es Kurt Hummel. Es un estudiante transferido. Lo conocí en la última casa abierta. Estaba en el club glee en su antigua escuela, y entiendan esto, es un contratenor. Será una gran adición."

Trent frunció el ceño un poco. "Suena como si ya hubieras tomado una decisión."

Wes asintió. "Confía en mí. Van a quererlo."

Blaine sólo había medio escuchado este intercambio, su mente ya estaba ocupada con pensamientos en cena de esa noche. Tiró su mochila sobre su hombro, se despidió en general de todos y salió. Telio estaba esperándolo en el pasillo, sus maletas acomodadas a sus pies.

"¿Quieres cambiarte antes de ponernos en camino?"

Blaine asintió y le entrego su mochila. Telio la tomo y le dio una pequeña bolsa con un par de pantalones deportivos y una playera. Blaine se metió al baño de hombres y se cambió rápido. Pasó su uniforme de Dalton sobre su brazo y se dirigió por el pasillo y salió de las grandes puertas principales de la escuela. Telio estaba esperando al frente en un Mercedes sedan negro con ventanas polarizadas oscuras. Blaine puso su uniforme en el asiento trasero antes de deslizarse en el asiento del pasajero. Se abrochó el cinturón y Telio arrancó.

Viajaron en silencio por varios minutos antes de que Telio mirara a Blaine. Usualmente Blaine de inmediato conectaba su iPod en el equipo de sonido, llenando el coche con música para el viaje a casa, pero hoy él simplemente se quedó mirando por la ventana como pasaba el paisaje.

"Estas muy callado. ¿Qué te preocupa?"

Blaine suspiró. "Se supone que el abuelo asistirá esta noche." Telio asintió y no dijo más.

Para cuando llegaron a las grandes puertas de seguridad del compuesto de la Familia Anderson, eran las 5:45 pm. Por lo general el sistema de contraseña electrónico estaba encendido, pero esta noche los fuertes guardias armados permanecían alerta. Telio frenó cuando los guardias manualmente abrieron las puertas. Guió el coche por el camino una media milla y se estaciono en el círculo detrás de otro Mercedes negro, dejando las llaves puestas. Blaine salió del coche y estiró sus brazos y piernas. Levantó la vista a los dos hombres armados posicionados en el techo de la mansión. Había también varios hombres pasando por el garaje, AK-47 colgados en sus espaldas. Algunos de los guardias habituales saludaron y le asintieron. Él asintió y saludo de vuelta. Telio miró a su alrededor.

"Hay un montón de hombres extra esta noche."

Blaine rodó los ojos. "La paranoia de mi abuelo."

"Es inteligente por ser cuidadoso, Blaine."

"¿Cuidadoso de qué? Él ya no está a cargo. Si cualquiera viene tras alguien, van a apuntar a mi padre. No a él."

Los chicos agarraron sus maletas y entraron a la casa. Telio se dirigió hacia su habitación del sótano mientras Blaine dejaba caer sus maletas en el pasillo dirigiéndose hacia la cocina. El aroma de especias, pan horneado y galletas de chispas de chocolate mezclado y se arremolinaba por el aire creando una deliciosa sensación de calor de hogar.

"¿Mamá?"

"¡Blaine!"

Anastasia Anderson sonrió y envolvió a su hijo en un cálido abrazo. Blaine la abrazo con fuerza y respiró profundamente. Amaba la forma en que su madre olía. Una mezcla de talco para bebe y un perfume suave.

Anastasia acunó su mejilla. "¿Cómo estas mi querido hijo?"

"Estoy bien, mamá. ¿Cómo estás?"

"De maravilla ahora que estás en casa. En serio es una lástima que no estés aquí. Te extraño."

Blaine sonrió. Su madre siempre lo hacía sentirse tan amado. "Te hartarías de mi si estuviera aquí todo el tiempo."

Anastasia negó con la cabeza. "Nunca. Nunca podría hartarme de ti."

Blaine aceptó abrazos y besos de sus tías y habló con las otras mujeres en la cocina preparando la cena. Con excepción de hornear galletas, su madre nunca cocinaba para la mensual cena familiar. En cambio, se concentraba en asegurarse que la casa estuviera impecable, el comedor perfectamente establecido, y las habitaciones de invitados preparadas. No importaba que el personal de la casa siempre mantuviera todo en perfecto estado. Anastasia insistía en la supervisión extra de sus esfuerzos cundo era tiempo para mensual cena familiar.

Blaine se apoyó en el mostrador de la cocina y vio a su madre tomar una bandeja de galletas del horno.

"Entonces, vi el pequeño ejército afuera. ¿Asumo que el Abuelo aún viene esta noche?"

Anastasia suspiró. "Me temo que sí, cariño." Blaine frunció el ceño y miró el piso. Anastasia colocó dos dedos debajo de su barbilla y con cuidado levantó su cabeza.

"No te preocupes. Si es necesario, tratare de hacer interferencia, ¿Está bien?" Blaine asintió y le dio una mirada de agradecimiento. "Deberías ir a cambiarte. Todos estarán aquí pronto."

"¿Está papá en casa?"

"Sí. Está ablando con Luther y algunos otros en la biblioteca. Lo verás e la cena."

Blaine se quedó con una galleta caliente y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Miró por el pasillo hacia la biblioteca y vio a su hermano Cooper, merodeando fuera de las puertas cerradas de la biblioteca luciendo nervioso e inquieto. No se molesto en hablarle.

Blaine se dio una ducha rápida y se puso un par de pantalones grises, una camisa blanca, un suéter de rayas grises y blancas y un corbatín a juego. Meticulosamente gelifico y peino su cabello y se preparó mentalmente para la cena. ¿Quién iba a estar ahí? Mamá, Papá, Copper, Telio, Abuelo Julio, el mejor amigo de su padre y consejero, Luther, los líderes de los miembros del equipo, sus tías, y algunos primos. Blaine se quedó mirando su reflejo en el espejo. ¿Cómo era posible estar rodeado por tanta gente, y sin embargo sentirse total y completamente solo?

A las 6:50 pm, Blaine echó un último vistazo en el espejo y dejó la habitación. Mientras cerraba la puerta tras él, Cooper llegó por el pasillo. Blaine recorrió sus ojos arriba y abajo al aspecto muy delgado de su hermano. Estaba usando jeans negros, una playera y una chaqueta de cuero negro. Su cabello estaba desordenado y sus ojos se veían un poco vidriosos.

"Hey, squirt. ¿Has visto al abuelo?"

"No me llames así, y no, no lo he hecho. Será mejor que te cambies antes de que él o papá te vean."

"Estoy encubierto."

"¿Cómo qué? ¿Un drogadicto?"

Copper se tensó un poco. Blaine lo miró un poco más detenidamente. "¡Mierda! ¿Estás drogado?"

"¡No! No seas estúpido." Cooper empujó a Blaine contra la pared y se apresuró hacia las escaleras. Blaine rápidamente lo siguió.

"¡Cooper! ¡Papá va a matarte si te apareces a la cena drogado! ¿Qué te pasa? Y el Abuelo…"

Cooper se detuvo bruscamente en el fondo de las escaleras y volteó causando a Blaine casi correr de golpe en él.

"No estoy drogado, Blaine. Caray. ¿Qué clase de idiota crees que soy?"

Blaine decidió no responder.

"Bueno, al menos deberías cambiar tu ropa. Pareces vagabundo."

Copper dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás y rió, pero no había humor en el sonido. Miró directamente a los ojos de Blaine.

"Pero estoy sin hogar… ¿No?"

Blaine negó con la cabeza. "Eso no es cierto. Eso nunca será cierto. Esta será siempre tu casa."

Cooper rió de nuevo. "Seguro. Cierto hermanito. Lo que tú digas."

Blaine observó a Cooper caminar por el pasillo. Telio salió de atrás de la pared donde había estado escuchando.

Blaine lo miró. Se había cambiado a unos pantalones oscuros azul marino y una camisa blanca con los primeros dos botones sin abrochar. "Luces muy bien."

Telio se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué pasa con Cooper?"

Blaine sacudió la cabeza. "La estupidez habitual. Vamos. Vamos a terminar con esto.

X-X-X-X-X

Una hora y media después Blaine estaba sentado en la gran mesa del comedor sintiéndose lleno y con sueño. Estaba seguro que había comido demasiado, pero no pudo evitarlo. La comida de Dalton no era mala, pero no se comparaba a una deliciosa comida casera.

Hasta ahora la cena había transcurrido sin incidentes. Su padre le había parecido contento de verlo, saludándolo con un firme apretón de manos y una sonrisa aprobadora. "Tus calificaciones del último trimestre fueron excepcionales. Me alegra ver que mi dinero no se va a desperdiciar. ¿Supongo que todo va bien?"

"Sí señor. Todo está bien."

"Bien, bien." Mario Anderson asintió y puso una mano en el hombro de Blaine. Miró a Blaine cuidadosamente por un momento antes de ahuecar su acunar su mejilla como su madre lo hizo antes. "Eres u buen muchacho, Blaine. Estoy orgulloso de ti."

El corazón de Blaine se hinchó de orgullo. Esto era todo lo que quería. Que sus notas sean lo suficientemente buenas para hacer a su padre orgulloso.

"Gracias, señor."

Si solo eso fuera siempre suficiente.

El Abuelo Julio lo ignoró completamente, apenas mirando a su dirección. Blaine no se molestó en hablarle. Esperaba que su abuelo lo ignorara para siempre. Cooper por otro lado paso la mayor parte de la cena tratando involucrar a su abuelo en la conversación. Blaine lo encontraba extrañamente doloroso ver a su hermano molestar al hombre como un niño exigiendo atención. Finalmente harto, el abuelo volteó hacia él. "¡Dios mío, Cooper! ¡Basta! ¡Déjame comer mi maldita comida en paz!" Cooper se puso rojo mientras los otros alrededor de la mesa rieron disimuladamente. Se quedó mirando malhumorado a su plato el resto de la cena. Blaine miró a Telio y sacudió la cabeza. Telio reprimió una sonrisa y no dijo nada.

Una vez que quedo claro que todos terminaron de comer, el Abuelo miró alrededor de la mesa y habló, su voz resonando con mando y autoridad.

"Entonces, Carmello, ¿Cómo están las cosas en Florida?"

A una señal las mujeres en la mesa se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a rápidamente limpiar platos y juntar los restos de comida. Ya era hora de la discusión familiar, o más bien, el negocio familiar. Blaine se puso de pie, agradecido por haber pasado la cena sin incidentes. Estaba cansado y listo para irse a relajar en su habitación. Telio lo miró y de mala gana se levantó también.

"Blaine."

Blaine miró a su padre.

Cooper se sentó con gran atención.

Telio contuvo el aliento.

"Me gustaría que te quedes."

No.

Por favor no.

No se quería quedar.

Sabía lo que esto significaba, y no lo quería.

Miró a su abuelo, esperando por su objeción, pero esta no llegó.

Anastasia entró a la habitación. Miró a su alrededor, sus ojos llegando a fijarse en Blaine. Su expresión le dijo todo lo que ella necesitaba saber. Se movió al lado de él y le puso la mano en su hombro.

"Mario, Blaine está cansado. Ha estado trabajando duro en la escuela toda la semana y luego tuvo que manejar a casa esta noche."

Mario Anderson mantuvo sus ojos en su hijo. "Mañana es Sábado. Puede dormir todo el día."

"Mario…"

"Anastasia, por favor."

Blaine reconoció el tono de su padre. Estaba terminado antes de que comenzara. Su madre le dio a su hombro un ligero apretón y salió de la habitación.

"Blaine, por favor toma tu asiento."

Blaine se sentó.

Telio espero con gran expectación.

Mario asintió.

Telio prácticamente se estrelló en la silla.

Finalmente.

Estaban dentro.

Telio trato de frenar su entusiasmo al ver la expresión de Blaine. Sabía que Blaine no quería esto. Mientras Blaine puso sus codos en la mesa y apoyó su barbilla en sus manos cruzadas, dejando en su rostro una expresión de aburrimiento, Telio deseaba por milésima vez que él hubiera nacido como un Anderson. Tomaría el lugar de Blaine en un santiamén, pero así no era como funcionaba. Blaine era el hijo de Mario Anderson. Nieto de Julio Anderson. Blaine era sangre. Telio no lo era. Sólo a través de Blaine iba a ganar un lugar en la familia, y Telio quería desesperadamente ese lugar.

Cooper frunció el ceño a los dos desde el otro lado de la mesa con forme su paranoia se elevaba a un nuevo nivel. ¿Qué se traía su padre? Blaine había dejado en claro en más de una ocasión que todo lo que quería hacer era ir por ahí cantando estúpidas canciones y bailando en el escenario, entonces ¿Por qué estaba su padre tratando de arrastrarlo adentro? Cooper era el mayor. Automáticamente era el siguiente en la línea. Era su derecho de nacimiento. Justo como los niños reales en Gran Bretaña. Además, Blaine todavía estaba en la escuela y era gay. No tenía que hacer ahí. Cooper miró al Abuelo, pero su expresión era ilegible. ¿Por qué no estaba deteniendo esto? Lo había dejado en claro después de que Blaine saliera que nunca se le permitiría manejar el negocio familiar. _"Los maricas son los peores. Al menos las mujeres pueden tener la fuerza interior. Tomar decisiones difíciles manejar negocios cuando es necesario. Pero maricas… los maricas no tienen nada más que la debilidad de mujer combinada con la debilidad de hombre. Son creaturas débiles de cabo a cabo. Ser débil te hace inútil en el mundo e inútil para esta familia."_

La reacción de su padre había sido más moderada. Estaba profundamente decepcionado por la "decisión" de Blaine de ser gay, pero Blaine seguía siendo su hijo. Nada cambiaría eso. Al menos no afectaría al negocio familiar. Cooper era el mayor. Él se haría cargo cuando llegara el momento.

Cooper había estado secretamente emocionado por el anuncio de Blaine. Confirmaba y garantizaba su patrimonio de ser el jefe de la familia un día.

Pero eso había sido hace cinco años.

Mucho puede cambiar en cinco años.

* * *

La familia Anderson ha estado involucrada en el crimen organizado por tres generaciones, empezando con el bisabuelo de Blaine, Ethan Anderson. Ethan comenzó como una capilla pequeña de tiempo. Mayormente se enfoco en apuestas, extorsionar las pequeñas empresas, y el robo. Pero Ethan era ambicioso, valiente y codicioso. Quería más. Y no tenía dudas sobre asesinar a otros para obtener lo que quería. Se expandió a la prostitución y el juego de casino, trabajando lentamente su camino hasta destrozar sistemáticamente la competencia. Para cuando fue asesinado en un golpe de venganza, Ethan había construido una impresionante operación criminal que abarcaba cuatro estados con un rastro de cuerpos tras él. Casi nadie lamentaba su muerte excepto su hijo, Julio. Julio estaba devastado por la pérdida de su padre, pero su duelo fue interrumpido. El hermano de su padre, Evan, estaba haciendo rápidamente movimientos para hacerse cargo y declararse el mismo el nuevo líder del imperio que su hermano construyó. Julio se negó a aceptar esto. Si alguien se iba a tomar el lugar de su padre, iba a ser él. Al igual que su padre, el asesinato fue fácil para Julio. No perdió tiempo en asesinar a su tío y aquellos que le eran leales a él. A los 27 años, Julio Anderson se convirtió en el jefe de la mafiosa familia Anderson.

Como su padre, Julio Anderson era ambicioso, pero era más inteligente que su padre. Dejo el negocio de la prostitución y tomo medidas para orientar dirigir a la familia para operaciones "más limpias". Mantuvo los casinos, pero agregó importación y exportación de mercancía, armas, y construcción. Evitó una guerra de mafias renovando un contrato establecido por su padre con la poderosa familia de la costa este, los Chartussi. Los Anderson manejarían el Medio Oeste y el Sur. Los Cartussi poseerían Nueva York y la costa este. Ninguna familia nunca se inmiscuiría en el territorio del otro.

También estableció dos reglas adicionales para la familia.

No negocios en Ohio. Ohio era su hogar. Su lugar seguro. El lado criminal de los negocios nunca tomaba lugar en el estado de Ohio. El único negocio en Ohio era Anderson Construction.

No drogas. Nunca. Los Anderson nunca participarían en el tráfico de drogas. Los riesgos no valían el costo o el dinero. No cuando había otras maneras de hacer una fortuna.

En el momento en que Julio se retiró y declaro a su hijo, Mario, el nuevo jefe de la familia, el imperio criminal Anderson había triplicado su tamaño y gobernó el Medio Oeste y el Sur. La familia tenía una solida reputación construida en el miedo y respeto, pero mayormente miedo.

Las otras familias del crimen aceptaban su dominio y respetaban su territorio y autoridad. A cambio los Anderson se aseguraban que todos hicieran suficiente dinero para sentirse contentos y mantener la paz. De vez en cuando un joven matón arribista y su equipo desafiarían la autoridad de Mario Anderson. Mario siempre reaccionó con rápida eficiencia, a menudo la eligiendo para manejar personalmente las ejecuciones para mandar un mensaje. Como su padre y abuelo antes, el asesinato fue fácil para él. Era un rasgo heredado.

Mario Anderson estaba empezando a pensar sobre el futuro. No se estaba poniendo más joven, y aunque no planeaba retirarse pronto, era importante que comenzara a preparar a su sucesor. Todo el mundo asumió que sería Cooper porque era el mayor.

Pero no era el más brillante.

No es que Cooper fuera un completo idiota, aunque uno podría hacer su argumento. Era más que fallara en frenar y pensar las cosas, y tenía un mal hábito de asociarse con la gente equivocada en ofertas secundarias a espaldas de su padre. Estaba constantemente recibiendo en su cabeza, amenazando la reputación de la familia junto con su vida. La paciencia de Mario había alcanzado el punto de no existente, y se encontró siendo forzado a reevaluar la suposición de que Copper se haría cargo un día. Si Cooper no era un sucesor adecuado…

Eso dejaba a Blaine.

* * *

_**¿Que tal la vida de Blaine? ¿Creen que pueda escapar del plan que tienen para él? Nos leemos el Martes con Hold My Heart y el Viernes o Sábado con esta historia, disculpen por haberlo subido hasta ahora pero espero que les haya gustado. Cuídense mucho bye.**_


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Hola pues son las 3:20 de la madrugada y estoy actualizando lol Pensé que podría hacerlo antes pero no pude y ahora me desvelo sólo para darles un nuevo capítulo porque sino no lo iba a hacer en un tiempo al final les digo por qué. Los dejo para que disfruten.**_

_**Nada me pertenece, sólo los errores son míos.**_

* * *

Capítulo 2

Mientras Burt conducía a través de las puertas altas, negras del campus de Dalton Academy, una fuerte ola de nervios corrió por el cuerpo de Kurt. Miró por la ventana el cielo azul brillante y el deslumbrarte sol brillante, y trató de aceptarlos como presagios de que todo iba a estar bien.

Has tomado la decisión correcta. Confía en ti.

Por enésima vez Kurt reviso las razones por las cuales esto era un buen movimiento. Nunca fue desafiado en McKinley, ni académicamente o en el club glee. Su único desafío había sido pasar el día sin ser empapado con slushie, asaltado, o peor. En Dalton recibiría una prestigiosa, educación de alta calidad en un ambiente seguro. Suponiendo que audicionara para los Warblers, sería agradable estar en una escuela donde el club glee era considerado cool. El estudiante guía turístico había sido terriblemente agresivo sobre Kurt audicionando, pero fue halagador.

Por encima de todo Dalton ofrecía protección. Prestigio, paz y protección. Protección de acosadores, jugadores de hockey… besos de gays, jugadores de football, en el closet.

Protección de amenazas de muerte.

Kurt empujó los pensamientos de Karofsky de su mente mientras Burt se detenía delante del salón de admisiones.

"Siento que tengas que hacer esto en Domigo, chico. Hubiera sido agradable para ti tener dos días para acomodarte antes de saltar derecho a clases."

Kurt pasó del nerviosismo a la culpa. Esta fue una decisión costosa. Su padre había dejado abierto hasta tarde los Sábados para hacer dinero extra para cubrir la matrícula.

"Está bien, papá. Aprecio tus horas extra trabajando para hacer esto posible, pero prométeme que no te excederás. No quiero que tengas otro ataqué cardíaco. Voy a tratar de volver a casa cada fin de semana para ayudar."

"Oh,no, no lo harás. De ninguna manera, Kurt. Claro, quiero que vengas a casa para visitar, pero no cada fin de semana. Quiero que pases tu fin de semana estudiando y haciendo nuevos amigos. Estaré bien. Deja de preocuparte. Ahora, ve a buscar la llave de tu habitación y vamos a que te mudes."

Burt miró a Kurt subir las escaleras del edificio de admisiones con el corazón encogido. Sabía que era la decisión correcta, pero le dolía que tuviera que llegar a esto. Se recordó que su dolor no importaba. Lo que importaba era Kurt. Kurt ya había sufrido demasiado dolor y demasiado miedo, y había comenzado a tomar su factura. Era miserable todo el tiempo. Nervioso y sobresaltado. Todas las mañanas ponía un rostro valiente para comenzar el día, pero llegaría a casa con ojos tristes y aburridos, su espíritu herido junto a su cuerpo. Burt pudo ver la luz de los ojos de su hijo empezar a oscurecerse y eso lo mataba por dentro. Cuando Kurt le habló por primera vez de Dalton, su reacción inmediata fue, fuera de discusión. Él siempre había pensado que los padres que enviaban sus hijos a internados eran perezosos y poco amorosos. No importaba que Dalton estuviera a pocas horas de Lima. Todavía significaba que no vería a su hijo todos los días. Esto y el hecho de que Kurt sintiera tal drástico movimiento era necesario ambos enojaron e hirieron a Burt. Sintió que él y la escuela le habían fallado a su hijo, pero al mismo tiempo, no quería seguir fallándole a Kurt por obligarlo a quedarse en un ambiente aterrador y peligroso. Las cosas tenían que cambiar, así que aquí estaban.

Kurt agradeció profundamente a la secretaria de admisiones quien había venido en Domingo sólo para reunirse con él y darle sus llaves ya que él no pudo venir antes.

"Estas en Taft Hall. Segundo piso, habitación 21. Tu compañero de cuarto es Doug Grayson. Debo de advertirte. Es una habitación más pequeña, pero es todo lo que nos quedaba en esta época del año."

Kurt asintió y le aseguró que estaría bien. Estaba agradecido de ser admitido en absoluto. Dalton mal veía las transferencias a mitad de año, pero el director había sido comprensivo con la situación de Kurt e impresionado con sus calificaciones. Estaba dispuesto a hacer una excepción.

A pesar de la advertencia de la secretaria, Kurt todavía estaba sorprendido cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación. Era incluso más pequeña de lo que esperaba. Al mirar a su alrededor cayó en cuenta que si compañero de cuarto había estado usando la habitación como una sola para él solo. Por supuesto. ¿Quién no lo haría? Probablemente estaría menos que encantado de pasar de vivir solo a tener un compañero de cuarto. Kurt suspiró. Más razones para sentirse culpable.

Mientras Burt entró por la puerta con la última bolsa, miró alrededor de la habitación y frunció el ceño.

"Con todo el dinero que este lugar cuesta uno pensaría que tendrían habitaciones más grandes. Se siente un poco pequeño."

"Va a estar bien. Sólo… acogedor."

"Sí, bueno espero que todas tus cosas puedan entrar. No sé porque empacaste tanta ropa. Vas a estar usando uniforme durante la semana."

"Con mayor razón por la que quiero lucir fabuloso los fines de semana."

"Está bien. Bueno, supongo que debería dejar instalarte."

Kurt puso su mano sobre el hombro de su papá. "Voy a extrañarte. En serio lo haré. Te prometo volver a casa a menudo y voy a ayudar en la tienda tanto como sea posible. Sé que esto es caro."

"¿Qué te dije, Kurt? Deja de preocuparte y de tratar en trabajar cada fin de semana. Quiero que estudies y trates de tener algo de diversión. Las cosas has estado difíciles para ti por demasiado tiempo. Has pasado por mucho. De ahora en adelante quiero que sólo te concentres en ser un chico. Lo digo en serio,"

Kurt asintió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su papá. "Gracias papá. Te amo."

"Yo también te amo, chico."

Kurt encamino a su padre afuera. Mientras la camioneta desparecía de su vista, sintió a los nervios regresar. Cerro sus ojos y tomo una respiración honda.

_Relájate. Todo va a estar bien._

Se dirigió de regreso a su habitación y estudió el lado de su compañero, tratando de obtener pistas del chico cuyo espacio estaba invadiendo. ¿Estaba sólo afuera o se había ido a casa para el fin de semana? ¿Estaba molesto de tener un compañero, o sería comprensivo? Kurt decidió dejar de preocuparse. No era su culpa que fuera asignado a esta habitación.

Comenzó a desempacar sus cosas y justo había terminado de organizar su closet cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y un musculoso chico de cabello café entró. Llevaba pantalones deportivos de Dalton y una camiseta empapada de sudor. Se detuvo cuando vio a Kurt.

"Oh, hey. Lo siento. Olvidé que venias. Soy tu compañero de cuarto. Doug Grayson."

Kurt se sintió desconcertado. Doug le recordaba a David Karofsky. Grande, alto, cabello castaño, el nombre comenzaba con D.

"Hola. Kurt Hummel. Gusto conocerte."

Kurt vio como los ojos de Doug recorrían su lado de la habitación, clavándose en el closet.

"Tienes un montón de ropa. Sabes que usamos uniformes para clases, ¿cierto? Es requisito."

"Sí, lo sé. Espero poder expresar mi estilo personal los fines de semana."

Doug lo miró con las cejas levantadas. Echó un vistazo al lado de Kurt de la habitación de nuevo y luego de regreso a Kurt, obviamente tomando una decisión.

"Bueno, uh, bienvenido a Dalton." Dugh se sacó su playera por la cabeza y la arrojó a un cesto de ropa. Tomó un pequeño estante blanco para la ducha y una toalla. "Voy a tomar una ducha. ¿Quieres ir a cenar conmigo esta noche?"

Kurt sonrió y dio una pequeña risa. "Bueno, no eres realmente mi tipo, pero está bien."

"Oh…" Doug rió nerviosamente. "Um… refería a que puedo mostrarte donde está el comedor."

Kurt asintió. "Lo sé, y gracias. Lo agradecería."

Doug se volteó para irse pero después se detuvo. Miró a Kurt por un momento.

"Um, esto es probablemente grosero, pero sólo para que no haya malentendidos… eres gay, ¿Verdad?"

Wow. Okay. Kurt no estaba seguro si admiraba la franqueza de Doug, o pensar que era de hecho un poco desagradable. Decidió respetar la franqueza de Dough. Después de todo, van a vivir juntos. No quería las cosas incomodas entre ellos.

"Sí, soy gay."

"Uh… está bien. Bueno, yo no, así que…"

Kurt entrecerró sus ojos. ¿Estaba bromeando? Se sintió un poco como la mierda de compartir una habitación con Finn de nuevo.

"No esperaría que lo seas."

"Está bien. Bueno… sí."

"No te preocupes. Como dije, no eres mi tipo."

Kurt pudo haber jurado que vio un destello de ofensa en los ojos de Doug seguido de vergüenza.

"Oh… yo… no estaba sugiriendo… yo… uh… está bien que seas gay. No hay problema. Quiero decir, no tengo problema con gays… o tu… o… tu sabes. Está bien."

Doug rápido se volteo y se fue.

Kurt suspiró. Bueno, Doug podría parecerse a David, pero al menos no parecía tener la racha violenta homofóbica de David.

Kurt termino de arreglar su lado de la habitación. Doug regreso, vestido y agarró su mochila. "Voy a la biblioteca. Volveré alrededor de las 6:00 pm para la cena."

Una vez que Doug se fue Kurt decidió tomar una ducha propia para revisar los baños. Estaba impresionado. Eran más como los vestidores de un caro club campestre que un baño de dormitorios. Después de su ducha se acomodo en la cama con su laptop y jugo en Facebook, leyendo los ataques de Rachel sobre las últimas injusticias el salón del coro. Definitivamente extrañaría las locuras de New Directions, pero estaba esperando por audicionar para los Warblers. Tal vez. El chico que había conocido en el tour, (¿era Wes o Less?) había estado muy emocionado al saber que Kurt era un contratenor, que Kurt casi se sentía obligado a audicionar. Finalmente alguien que apreciaba la perfección única de su voz.

Como su fuera una señal, alguien tocó la puerta. Kurt la abrió para encontrar a Wes estaba ahí con otros dos chicos.

Wes sonrió. "¡Mi Intel era correcta! ¡Bienvenido Kurt!"

Kurt estafa felizmente sorprendido. "¡Hola!"

"No estoy seguro si me recuerdas, pero soy Wes. Nos conocimos en tu tour de visita. Este es Trent y este es David. Chicos conozcan a Kurt Hummel, el contratenor." Los dos chicos sonrieron y asintieron.

"Wow. ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?"

"Aprenderás pronto que tengo espías por todos lados. Es como mantengo a los Warblers en línea." Trent y David se burlaron y rodaron los ojos.

"Si estas instalado nos encantaría darte un tour más detallado que el que recibiste durante tu visita, y luego puedes unirte a nosotros para la cena."

"Oh… claro, gracias. Eso es muy amable de ustedes chicos." Kurt rápidamente se deslizo en sus zapatos y dejó una nota para Doug. Incluso si ellos estaban aquí únicamente para convencerlo de audicionar para los Warblers, prefería cenar con ellos que con Doug.

Durante la cena Wes hablaba son parar acerca de las maravillas de ser un Warbler hasta que Trent y David insistieron en darle un descanso. Wes a regañadientes se calló y permitió que la conversación girara en cosas más importantes. Quienes era los maestros más difíciles, que esperar en ciertas clases, la fecha de la próxima mezcla con Crawford Country Day, su escuela hermana, y como salirse con la suya en faltar a clases.

Una vez que terminaron de comer fueron a la habitación de Wes y David. Kurt estaba inmediatamente celoso. Su habitación era dos veces más grande de tamaño que la suya.

"Ustedes son tan afortunados. Desearía que mi habitación fuera así de grande."

"Los súper pequeñas habitaciones son siempre sobrantes así que van para los que se inscriben tarde, esos que son echados de sus habitaciones originales, o los raras trasferencias a mitas de año como tú."

"Entonces, ¿Doug se inscribió tarde o fue echado de su habitación original?"

Wes parecía pensativo. "No estoy realmente seguro."

Kurt decidió que definitivamente averiguaría porque Doug desplazado a su habitación compartida. Si era un mal compañero de habitación, quería saberlo más temprano que tarde.

"¿Hay habitaciones individuales?"

Wes sacudió su cabeza. "No. Solo el piso de consejeros tiene sus propias habitaciones… y Blaine."

"¿Quién es Blaine?"

Trent respondió, una ligera adoración de héroe en su voz. "Blaine Anderson es nuestro cantante principal. Nuestro hombre de frente. Es increíblemente talentoso. Él interpreta canciones mejor que la original."

A Kurt le hizo gracia el tono reverente de Trent. "¿Es por eso que él tiene sus propia habitación?"

David se echo a reír. "No. Tiene su propia súper espaciosa habitación gracias a su familia."

Tanto Wes y Trent estaban callados. Kurt noto la mirada desaprobatoria que Wes lanzo a David.

"¿Quién es su familia?"

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Wes contestara. "Los Anderson. Ellos son muy ricos, así que los padres de Blaine pagaron para que él tuviera su propia habitación."

"Pero ¿No son la mayoría de las familias de Dalton muy ricos? Parece que un montón de gente aquí podría pagar para tener su propia habitación."

"Sí. Tal vez. ¿Te hable sobre el calendario de competencias?"

Los tres muchachos de pronto se pusieron muy emocionados e interesados en discutir la calendario de competencias. Kurt tomó la indirecta y fue con el cambio de tema.

* * *

Kurt despertó al siguiente día sintiéndose emocionado y ansioso. Estaba emocionado por su primer día de clases, pero muy ansioso por las expectativas académicas y la carga de trabajo. Transferirse en la mitad del trimestre significaba que estaba detrás. Tendría que trabajar duro para ponerse al día.

Para la hora del almuerzo la realidad de justamente lo difícil que tendría que trabajar lo dejó sintiéndose abrumado y un poco deprimido. Cuando vio a Wes y David indicándole que se uniera a ellos, se dio cuenta que probablemente tendría que contenerse de asumir cualquier extra curricular. Realmente necesitaba concentrarse en sus estudios.

Wes no quería oír de eso.

"Tonterías, Kurt. Eres un tipo muy inteligente y te ayudaremos. Recuerda, los Warblers han existido por mucho tiempo. Varias generaciones han pasado por estas puertas y esos Warblers han tenido los mismos maestros que tenemos ahora." Wes bajó su voz. "Tenemos archivos que te pueden ayudar."

"¿Archivos?"

"La documentación sobre cada profesor y clase. Copias de exámenes, planes de estudio, hojas de consejos. Naturalmente aún tienes que hacer todo el trabajo, pero los archivos pueden ayudarte a planificar y estudiar estratégicamente. No te preocupes."

Kurt estaba sorprendido y un poco preocupado. Pensó en el código de honor que había tenido que leer y firmar en presencia del director. ¿No era trampa lo que Wes estaba diciendo?

Kurt fue distraído de su preocupación por la llegada de dos Warblers más que fueron presentados como Nick y Jeff. Wes miró alrededor.

"¿Dónde está Blaine?"

Nick se encogió de hombros. "Me dijo que tenía algo que hacer y que nos vería en la práctica."

Kurt se preguntó si Blaine estaba perdido en su enorme habitación individual.

x-x-x-x-x

A las 2:45 pm Kurt encontró con éxito su camino al salón de música. El salón le quitó el aliento. Se veía demasiado hermoso para ser un salón para adolescentes para pasar el rato y cantar. Las paredes con paneles de madera, candelabros, y un hermoso suelo alfombrado que hicieron a Kurt pensar en un salón de dibujo en una mansión Inglesa.

Estaba agradecido de que Wes no hubiera llegado aún porque necesitaba unos minutos para tomar su decisión. La tarde había confirmado su necesidad de concentrarse completamente en la escuela. Archivos o no, tenía un montón de trabajo por hacer si iba a obtener calificaciones que no haría a su padre preguntarse por qué estaba trabajando horas extras para pagar su cara matrícula de Dalton. No había manera de que pudiera unirse a los Warblers. La realización lo puso triste. Todos parecían tan agradables, acogedores, y sobre todo, tolerables. Realmente los quería como amigos.

Wes entró, moviéndose tan rápido que Kurt no tuvo la oportunidad de detenerlo. "Bien todo mundo. Cálmense. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy."

La habitación inmediatamente se calmó mientras los chicos tomaban sus asientos en los sillones alrededor de la habitación. Wes, David y Thad estaban sentados en una mesa principal. Mierda. Ahora tendría que rechazar la invitación de Wes en frente de todos.

"Bien, primer orden del día…" David interrumpió a Wes.

"¿Dónde está Blaine?"

"Dijo que iba a llegar un poco tarde pero que empezáramos sin él. Bueno, primero quisiera presentar un nuevo… quiero decir posible nuevo miembro de los Warblers. Acompañándonos para audicionar hoy esta Kurt Hummel. Kurt es un estudiante transferido de McKinley High School y un ex miembro de su club glee, New Directions. Bienvenido Kurt."

Kurt se congeló cuando todos voltearon a mirarlo.

¿De qué demonios estaba hablando Wes? No iba a audicionar hoy.

"Um… hola. Soy Kurt Hummel y es un placer conocer a todos ustedes, pero creo que ha habido un error. No estoy audicionando hoy. A decir verdad… No estoy seguro de audicionar en absoluto. Al menos no este trimestre. Soy nuevo y Dalton es años lejos por delante del plan académico del que apenas vengo. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer para ponerme al día, así que no creo que pueda unirme… audicionar aún. Además no he preparado nada, así que… sí. No puedo audicionar. No hoy, pero gracias."

Wes no fue disuadido. "Por supuesto que puedes. ¿Qué no a New Directions les robaron su lista de canciones minutos antes de que se suponía que debían subir al escenario, y aún así el grupo lo puso junto y se presentaron de todos modos? Estoy seguro que tienes varias canciones memorizadas que podrías cantar en la caída de una nota."

"Bueno… sí, pero me gustaría prepararme. Y como dije, no creo que pueda manejar la escuela y el riguroso horario Warbler en estos momentos. Realmente necesito concentrarme en las clases antes de tomar cualquier otra cosa."

David sacudió su cabeza. "Confía en mí. Puedes manejar ambos. Te ayudaremos con tus estudios." Varios de los Warblers asintieron de acuerdo. Kurt miró alrededor del salón y sintió una punzada de profunda emoción por las sonrisas y gestos de apoyo. Después de un año de ser intimidado e ignorado por los llamados amigos, se sentía increíble estar rodeado de sonrisas alentadoras. Incluso si solo eran porque pensaban que él podía ayudarles a ganar competencias.

"Chicos… esto es realmente amable de su parte, pero…"

"¿Qué tal una canción de los Beatles?" Kurt volteó para ver a Trent desplazarse a través de un iPod.

"¿Qué?"

"Una canción de los Beatles. ¡Oh! Apuesto que te sabes esta." Trent se levantó y agitó su iPod en frente de Kurt. Kurt miró la pantalla. Bueno por supuesto que se sabía la canción, pero no la había cantado en años. "Bueno, claro que la sé, pero…"

"Perfecto." Trent caminó hacía el sistema de altavoces y lo conecto.

Kurt cedió. Bien. Cantaría una canción. No significaba que de hecho tenía que unirse. Tal vez cantando ahora le reservaría su lugar y si todo ha salido bien con sus calificaciones, se uniría el siguiente trimestre.

Kurt se movió al centro del salón, cerró sus ojos y dejó que la música lo llenara.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night__  
__Take these broken wings and learn to fly__  
__All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_x-x-x-x-x_

Blaine odiaba llegar tarde a la práctica de los Warblers, pero necesitaba hablar con su profesor de química sobre un concepto con el que estaba batallando en entender. Después de la alabanza de su padre ese fin de semana, estaba muy determinado a lograr el cuadro de honor cada trimestre.

Con forme se acercaba al salón de música trató de recordar que tenían el programa de hoy. Oh, sí. Wes había encontrado la siguiente llegada musical de Jesús, o algo así. Blaine sonrió. Adoraba el compromiso de Wes con los Warblers. Estaba seguro de que Wes sólo se inscribió como estudiante guía de tour con el fin de interrogar a los potenciales estudiantes sobre sus habilidades musicales.

Blaine sigilosamente se deslizo dentro el salón de música, se paro contra la pared del fondo… y se congeló.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to be free._

Era alto, su cuerpo delgado y esbelto. Su espeso cabello castaño y ligeramente ondulado. Su piel perfecta y pálida. Su voz clara, encantadora y expresiva.

Kurt abrió sus ojos.

Blaine inhaló profundamente mientras sus ojos color avellana encontraban los intensos, cautivadores ojos azules de Kurt.

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise._

Kurt miró fijamente al chico guapo que había aparecido de repente delate de él. Tenía espeso cabello negro que estaba suavemente gelificado en su sitio, y en constante cambiantes ojos de caleidoscopio. Un momento se veían como una mezcla de verdes, luego cafres, luego grices.

Ninguno era capaz de quitar sus ojos del otro. Mientras la música terminaba y el salón quedó en silencio, los Warblers miraban entre los dos con sonrisas divertidas. Trent finalmente rompió el silencio aplaudiendo. Los otros siguieron su ejemplo. Kurt miró alrededor del salón como si de repente se diera cuenta que no estaba solo. Asintió y susurró gracias antes de rápidamente tomar asiento.

Wes golpeó su martillo para callar a todos. "Entonces, ¿Debemos de votar?"

Trent gritó, "¡Sí!"

"Muy bien entonces. Todos a favor de que Kurt Hummel se una a los Warblers, por favor levanten la mano."

Todas las manos en el salón se levantaron en el aire.

"¿Alguna objeción?" Todas las manos bajaron.

"Kurt Hummel, bienvenido a los Warblers."

Todos aplaudieron y felicitaron a Kurt con palmadas suaves en la espalda y high fives. Kurt no pudo recordar haberse sentido tan bienvenido.

O tan consiente de todos sus movimientos siendo vigilados.

Cada vez que levantaba la vista, sus ojos encontraban con los del chico demasiado guapo con cabello negro.

Wes golpeó de nuevo su martillo. "Está bien. Vamos a hacer un rápido recorrido para Kurt. Nombre y grado."

"Blaine Anderson. Junior."

¿Este es Blaine Anderson?

Pues maldición.

Una vez más, sus ojos se encontraron. La intensidad de la mirada de Blaine hizo que el interior de Kurt se rizara de una manera externa.

Wes presentó a Kurt con la capeta oficial, top-secret de repertorio Warbler, dándole instrucciones para escanear a través de canciones y aprender cualquiera que no se supiera ya. Hoy solo observaría la práctica, pero debería estar listo para unirse en la siguiente.

Kurt escuchó con forme los Warblers practicaban canciones, corrían entre coreografías, y discutían con entusiasmo y planeaban sus actuaciones.

Y observaba a Blaine.

Trató de no mirar, pero era difícil no hacerlo. Él era simplemente tan condenadamente guapo y obviamente talentoso. Su presencia en el escenario era impresionante junto con su ética de trabajo. Era claro por qué los Warblers lo eligieron su hombre representante.

Cuando la practica había terminado Blaine se quedó, escuchando como Wes invitaba a Kurt a venir más tarde esa noche para revisas los archivos de clase. Kurt declinó cortésmente. Quería probar las cosas por su cuenta primero.

"Así que, Blaine ¿Qué te parece? ¿Estaba en lo correcto sobre Kurt, o estaba en lo correcto?" Wes sonrió con orgullo.

Blaine sonrió y el corazón de Kurt dio un vuelco.

"Sí. Estabas definitivamente en lo correcto."

Kurt levantó la cabeza un poco más alto y emocionado al ver que era unos dos centímetros más alto que Blaine. "Gracias." El esfuerzo de Kurt de tomárselo con calma rápidamente fracasó al caer de nuevo bajo el hechizo de los ojos de Blaine. Blaine parecía igual de perdido.

"Tu voz es… preciosa."

"Gracias."

_Tú eres precioso. _Blaine lo pensó. Pero no lo dijo.

Continuaron mirándose fijamente el uno al otro.

Wes miró entre los dos y sonrió. "Bien, entonces los veré más tarde."

"Entonces, Kurt ¿Qué te trae a Dalton."

"Necesitaba un cambio." No estaba por entrar en todo su drama de McKinley High.

"¿Un cambio de qué?"

"Sólo… un cambio."

Blaine asintió. "Puedo entender eso." Yo necesito un cambio de familia.

"¿Has estado siempre en Dalton?

"Vine a la mitad del primer año."

Kurt asintió. Los dos permanecieron en silencio por un momento.

"Veo que Wes te dio tu carpeta Warbler."

Kurt asintió. "Estoy seguro que ya me sé la mayoría de las canciones. Mi repertorio musical es muy amplio."

"Bueno," Blaine comenzó lento, "tal vez podríamos reunirnos y pasar las pocas canciones que no te sepas."

El estomago de Kurt dio un tirón. "Um, seguro. Eso sería genial."

Blaine sonrió, pero vaciló mientras miraba pasando a Kurt. Telio estaba recargado contra la puerta de la entrada viéndolos.

Blaine miró a Kurt y su sonrisa volvió.

"Tengo que irme, pero te veré más tarde, ¿De acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo."

Blaine agarró su mochila y salió rápido seguido por Telio quien se detuvo un momento para darle a Kurt una mirada curiosa.

Blaine se saltó la cena de esa noche. No quería ver a Kurt de nuevo hasta que tuviera el tiempo de pensar.

Se recostó en su cama, cerró sus ojos, y se imaginó el rostro de Kurt.

_Precioso. Tan condenadamente precioso. Y esa voz…_

¿Qué iba a hacer?

No era como si nunca hubiera pensado en tener un novio. En realidad había pensado mucho en ello, especialmente cuando noto a Telio observando a una chica llamada Alicia en uno de las mezclas mensuales de Crawford Country Day/ Dalton Academy. Blaine lo animó a ir a hablar con ella, pero Telio se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y le dio a Blaine una mirada de reproche. "No es una buena idea, Blaine. Eso nunca va a ser una buena idea." En el momento Blaine pensó que Telio estaba siendo un poco melodramático, pero lo hizo pensar. ¿Qué significaría tener novio? Siendo quien era y el mundo en el que su familia pertenecía. A pesar de su cero participación en los asuntos de la familia Anderson, ¿Alguien estaría dispuesto a salir con él o estarían asustados? ¿Cómo responderían sus padres? ¿Alguna vez podría traer a alguien a casa? ¿Cómo explicaría todos los guardias armados?

En ese momento pensó que Telio podría tener razón. No había nadie para él de todos modos, ¿Entonces por qué preocuparse por eso? Unos cuantos chicos en Dalton habían hecho avances sutiles en el pasado, y algunos habían ido lejos como para invitarlo a salir, pero siempre dijo que no. No estaba seguro del por qué. Simplemente sabía que estaba esperando por alguien. Alguien especial. Alguien único.

Alguien hermoso.

Alguien como Kurt.

_Más despacio. Quizá tenga novio._

Bien, primero tenía que averiguar si precioso tenía novio. Asumiendo que no, tomaría las cosas con calma y empezar por llegar a conocerlo. Convertirse en su amigo. Y si tiene un novio, bueno…

Había varias maneras de deshacerse de personas.

* * *

_**Sooo ya se conocieron y de inmediato cayeron el uno por el otro :3 lol **_

_**Ok los que también leen Hold My Heart ya lo saben. No voy a actualizar ninguna de las dos historias en la semana o un poco más porque los capítulos de ambas historias son algo largos y me estoy volviendo loca en tratar de terminarlos a tiempo, por lo que en este tiempo trataré de adelantar aunque sea uno o dos capítulos de ambas historias para que cuando empiece a actualizar no vaya tan apresurada. Espero que me entiendan y no me abandonen lol. Gracias por sus reviews y la historia de Telio viene un poco más adelante para quienes se preguntan que es él de Blaine. Nos leemos pronto, cuídense bye.**_


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Hi! Lo sé, lo siento es muy tarde pero muchas cosas por hacer y en mi cabeza que lo había olvidado por completo y hasta hace rato que pensé en traducir el otro capítulo me acorde que no había subido este lol. (Yo y mi memoria jaja) En fin espero que lo disfruten :D**_

_**No me pertenece nada, sólo los errores. Traducción Autorizada.**_

* * *

Capítulo 3

Cuatro semanas más tarde Kurt ya no estaba preocupado acerca de si o no un cambio de escuela era buena idea, o si valía la pena el tiempo y dinero extra que su padre estaba gastando para pagar la matrícula.

El cambio de escuelas era una excepcional.

Una excelente idea.

La mejor decisión que había hecho en toda su vida.

Sí, las clases eran más difíciles, pero los estudiantes eran más amables. Incluso Doug parecía adaptarse a su presencia, ayudando a Kurt con algunas tareas particularmente difíciles. Kurt todavía no se había enterado por qué Doug terminó en su súper pequeña habitación, pero ya no le importaba. Estaba demasiado ocupado estudiando, saliendo con los Warblers, y por primera vez, realmente disfrutando la escuela.

Y luego estaba Blaine.

Su nuevo mejor amigo.

El chico por el que estaba cayendo enamorado lentamente.

Kurt no pudo evitarlo. Blaine era guapo, inteligente e increíblemente talentoso. Podía cantar, bailar, y tocar el piano. A pesar de de conocer todas las canciones de la carpeta, Kurt fingió no conocer algunas sólo para escuchar a Blaine tocar y cantar para él. Su sonrisa hacía a las entrañas de Kurt hacer piruetas, y sentir cosas en sus pantalones no se había sentido así desde su ridículo enamoramiento en Finn.

Resultó que Kurt y Blaine estaban en la misma clase de historia. Esto los llevó a estudiar juntos que se convirtió en horas dedicadas a hablar. De hecho, Kurt hablaba mientras Blaine escuchaba, y un día finalmente Kurt le dijo a Blaine sobre el acoso que había soportado el cual lo llevó a Dalton.

Era la primera vez que Kurt había hablado tan abiertamente y honestamente de cuan aterrorizado había estado. El miedo que se apoderaba de él cuando llegaba a la escuela cada día. Los moretones en su cuerpo y alma como el abuso escalonaron al horrible beso en los vestidores seguido de la amenaza de muerte. Hablo de la soledad de ser el único gay fuera del closet en su escuela y que tan seguido deseaba a alguien, cualquiera, que viniera a su rescate y lo protegiera.

Kurt estaba sorprendido de la gran conversación reprimida tenía adentro, Blaine sacudía la cabeza y sonreía.

"En lo que a mí respecta, tú eres el chico más interesante de todo Ohio." Y el más hermoso. Podría mirarte todo el día.

A Kurt le encantaba ser el centro de atención de Blaine, pero le molestaba que Blaine nunca hablara de él.

Nunca.

A pesar de pasar tanto tiempo juntos, Kurt sentía que sabía muy poco de Blaine. Sabía las cosas superficiales como sus canciones, películas, y comidas favoritas, pero cada vez que trataba de aprender más de la familia de Blaine o su vida en el hogar, se encontraba con un muro de silencio o respuestas de una palabra que estaban nubladas con misterio y no tenía sentido.

Comenzando con la habitación de Blaine.

x-x-x-x-x

La primera vez que Kurt entró a la habitación de Blaine se quedó sin habla. En primer lugar, era más que más grande que las demás dormitorios. Era casi dos y medio dormitorios juntos. Era incluso más grande que las habitaciones del piso de asesores. Además de su tamaño, Blaine tenía su propio baño. Kurt no pudo evitar mirarlo acusadoramente.

"De acuerdo, no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué tienes tu propio tremendo cuarto? Un cuarto con un baño en eso."

"No fue mi idea. Mi padre lo pidió."

"¿Por qué?"

Blaine se encogió de hombros.

"¿Por qué la escuela accedió?"

"Estaba dispuesto a pagar por ello."

"Pero…"

Blaine lo interrumpió. "¿Realmente importa? Es sólo una habitación."

Kurt se sintió como un niño celoso. "No… creo que no."

Blaine sonrió. "¿Detecto un poco de celos?"

"Oh, detectas muchos celos. Estoy viviendo en un closet mientras tú te acuestas en el regazo del lujo. Con un baño." Kurt se acercó y miró adentro. "¡Y tiene una bañera!" Kurt miró la bañera con anhelo. Él siempre deseó por baño en los días que tenía gimnasia. El programa de educación física de Dalton era tan riguroso como el académico.

No estaba consciente de Blaine parado de tras de él hasta que Blaine puso sus manos en los hombros de Kurt y los apretó suavemente. Su voz era tranquila y matizada con algo crudo que hizo las entrañas de Kurt estirarse y temblar.

"Nunca permito que nadie lo use, pero… si alguna vez quieres tomar un baño eres más que bienvenido. Me encantaría compartir mi bañ…era contigo."

Kurt cerró sus ojos y tragó. Se dio la vuelta mientras Blaine retrocedía. Estaba mirando fijamente a Kurt con una intensidad que tanto lo emocionaba como lo asustaba.

"Gracias. Lo tendré en cuanta."

Blaine mantuvo su mirada por otro momento antes de romper el hechizo sugiriendo que discutan su tarea de historia. Kurt asintió y continuó asintiendo el resto de la noche. Blaine habló pero Kurt no escucho ni una palabra de lo que dijo. Sólo se le quedo mirando.

Y pensó en los baños de burbujas.

Y se pregunto cual rizado sería el cabello de Blaine cuando está mojado.

x-x-x-x-x

El mayor misterio era Telio.

Telio le recordaba a Kurt a un planeta orbitando alrededor de un sol llamado Blaine.

Siempre estaba cerca. No era un Warbler, pero siempre estaba merodeando afuera del salón de música. No tenía ninguna clase con Blaine, pero siempre parecía que mágicamente aparecía en el pasillo para encaminar a Blaine a su siguiente clase. Nunca comía con los Warblers, pero siempre estaba en una mesa cercana. Nunca era intrusivo y nunca decía ni una palabra. Kurt sólo levantaba la vista y ahí estaba Telio. Esperando, Observando.

¿Espiando?

Kurt no podía entender por qué la contante vigilancia de Telio no molestaba a Blaine. En su lugar, Blaine siempre se reportaba con él y lo esperaba si no lo veía de inmediato, pero los dos raramente hablaban.

Todo el impactó a Kurt como muy extraño. Trató de obtener respuestas.

"Blaine, ¿Cuál es el asunto con Telio?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"¿Es como, tu mejor amigo o algo así?"

"Más o menos."

"¿Más o menos?"

Blaine se encogió de hombros.

Kurt trato de obtener respuestas de Wes y Trent, pero fueron tan evasivos como Blaine.

"¿Telio es el mejor amigo de Blaine, o primo, o algo?"

Wes parecía un poco incómodo. "Ellos no están relacionados."

"Entonces, ¿Sólo son amigos?"

"Creo que se puede decir eso."

"Bueno él siempre parece estar cerca. Donde sea que este Blaine, nunca está muy lejos. Es un poco extraño."

Ni Wes ni Trent dijeron una palabra.

Kurt suspiró con frustración. Estos dos eran igual de misteriosos sobre Blaine, como Blaine. Luego Kurt tuvo un pensamiento que hizo a su estomago desplomarse.

"Ellos no son… Telio no es… como, amante secreto… de Blaine, o algo así, ¿verdad?"

Wes y Tren rieron. Trent negó con la cabeza. "No. Telio definitivamente no es el amante de Blaine. Es muy hetero."

"Oh." Kurt se sonrojó de vergüenza, pero ya que estaban en el tema…

"¿Blaine ha tenido alguna vez novio?"

Ambos dejaron de reír y se pusieron serios de nuevo.

"No. Nunca. ¿Por qué preguntas?"

"Sólo me preguntaba."

x-x-x-x-x

Blaine era un misterio.

Un sexy, amable, cariñoso misterio que dejaba a Kurt sintiéndose atractivo, interesante y deseado.

Pero…

Había días en los que el calor de la mirada de Blaine hacía que las entrañas de Kurt hirvieran y temblaran todo el mismo tiempo. Kurt lo miraría de vuelta y perdería la conexión con el presente. Se quedaría perdido en los ojos de Blaine hasta que Blaine rompiera la mirada.

Y luego estaba el toque.

La mano de Blaine tranquilamente descansaba en el muslo de Kurt, apretando y soltando en algún ritmo desconocido, o su brazo serpenteaba su camino alrededor de la cintura de Kurt, la punta de los dedos presionando firmemente en el costado de Kurt. Kurt nunca reconocía estos toques íntimos repentinos. Nunca dijo una palabra y nunca de apartó, pero lo dejaban un poco mareado, queriendo y confundido.

¿Eran sólo amigos, o Blaine quería más?

La mayor parte del tiempo interactuaban como amigos cercanos, pero luego Blaine lo tocaba y un pequeño choque eléctrico explotaba por todo el cuerpo de Kurt. Añaden en la mirada profunda e intensa, y Kurt estaba perdido.

Y un poco asustado.

No estaba seguro por qué estaba asustado. ¿Fue a causa de sus sentimientos por Blaine, o el hecho de que no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía Blaine por él?

¿O era algo más?

* * *

A medida que la próxima cena familiar mensual se acercaba, Blaine se sentía cada vez más irritado y enojado. Él no quería ir. Sería el primer fin de semana que estaba lejos de Dalton desde que conoció a Kurt, y odiaba la idea de dos días sin él. Extrañaría a su nuevo mejor amigo.

Su hermoso, pronto a ser, novio.

Blaine había tomado una decisión.

Definitivamente quería a Kurt.

No importaba que sólo se han conocido él uno al otro un poco más de un mes. Blaine estaba enamorado. Kurt era inteligente, ingenioso y divertido. Su conocimiento de la moda, Broadway y películas clásicas era impresionante y entretenido.

Y él era precioso.

Blaine amaba la belleza andrógina de Kurt. Para Blaine, Kurt era una mezcla embriagadora de hermoso, suave belleza, envuelta en una masculinidad sensual que no dejaba duda de que Kurt era todo un hombre. Blaine encontraba la inocencia, vulnerabilidad y el miedo persistente de Kurt, atractiva en todas las formas correctas e incorrectas. Escuchar a Kurt hablar de sus experiencias en McKinley agito algo profundo, pero poco siniestro dentro de Blaine. Le quería dar a Kurt la seguridad y protección que tanto ansiaba, pero había algo más que hacer.

Un sentimiento. Un deseo. Una necesidad.

Algo más profundo que sólo su deseo de besar la hermosa, dulce boca de Kurt. Y, sí, quería tocar la piel lisa, perfecta, piel pálida de Kurt, y realmente quería escuchar esa hermosa voz angelical gritando su nombre una y otra vez mientras él cogía el exquisito culo en forma angelical de Kurt.

Pero Blaine estaba hambriento de algo más que sólo una conexión sexual. Necesitaba más. Sólo que no sabía qué.

Así que, por ahora se centró en convertir su amistad en un cortejo.

Y aniquilar la competencia.

* * *

Andrew McDaniels era muy alto y muy lindo. Tenía cabello rubio rizado y ojos verdes oscuros, pero su mejor característica era su sonrisa. Su sonrisa era hermosa y lo hacía ver absolutamente adorable.

Esto no detuvo a Blaine de tener un deseo irresistible de darle un puñetazo en la cara.

Andrew estaba interesado en Kurt desde el momento en que lo vio. Una vez que confirmo que Kurt jugaba para su equipo, buscó todas las oportunidades de hacer claro su interés.

Entre clases en el pasillo: "Luciendo bien, Kurt. Haces que el uniforme parezca de alta moda."

En el comedor: "¿Eso es todo lo que estas comiendo? No tienes razón para cuidar tu figura. Tu cuerpo es perfecto."

Después de una de las actuaciones improvisadas de los Warblers: "Wow, Kurt. Tu voz es increíble. Los Warblers en realidad podrían llegar a las Nacionales este año."

Esa especialmente enfureció a Blaine.

Kurt estaba halagado por la atención. Nunca había tenido a nadie interesado tan abiertamente en él antes. Especialmente alguien tan guapo como Andrew. Por supuesto estaba Blaine, peor Blaine era sólo su amigo ¿Cierto?

El Jueves en la noche la angustia de Blaine acerca de salir para el fin de semana choco en el interés de Andrew en Kurt.

Los Warblers siempre cenaban juntos. No era que no tuvieran amigos fuera del grupo, o no se les permitiera a otros unírseles, simplemente siempre pasaban a sentarse juntos. En esta noche en particular, Blaine llegó a su mesa para encontrar a Andrew sentado al lado de Kurt. Kurt estaba riendo de algo que Andrew dijo, su melódica risa hacía a Blaine sonreír a pesar de la bola de celos creciendo dentro de él. Se acercó y se sentó justo en frente de Kurt.

"Hey."

"Hola."

Andrew sonrió. "Hey, Anderson. ¿Cómo estás?"

Blaine sonó amigable, pero sus ojos podrían cortar vidrio.

"Estoy bien. ¿Cómo estás tú?"

"Genial." Andrew volteó hacia Kurt. "¿Vas a casa este fin de semana?"

Kurt suspiró con culpabilidad. "No. Realmente debería y quiero, pero necesito empezar con mi escrito de ciencia. En McKinley nunca tuvimos escritos en ciencia. Sólo experimentos en clase. Nunca he escrito un artículo de ciencia antes."

"Tomé honores en biología el año pasado. Estaría encantado de ayudarte."

"Oh, no tienes que hacer eso. Puedo manejarlo. Simplemente quiero empezar con tiempo suficiente para entregar un borrador para asegurarme que voy por el camino correcto."

"Bueno en ese caso, ¿Qué tal si planeamos hacer algo divertido el Sábado por la noche? Una forma de relajarte después de trabajar todo el día." La voz de Andrew se había vuelto un poco profunda y ligeramente seductora. Kurt se sonrojó profundamente mientras Blaine hervía en silencio.

"Oh, um, seguro… supongo. ¿Qué tienes en mente?"

"Sí, Andrew. ¿Qué tienes en mente?" Blaine apoyó su barbilla en su mano y disparó fuego a Andrew con sus ojos. Si Andrew lo notó, lo ignoró.

"Tal vez podríamos alcanzar cualquier película que estén mostrando en el auditorio."

"Oh, es cierto. No tienes un coche." Blaine sonrió con complicidad, con un brillo cruel en sus ojos. Andrew se puso un poco rojo.

"No, no tengo un coche."

"Un OBI* el año pasado, ¿No es así?"

Andrew abrió su boca y luego la cerró. Kurt miró entre los dos chicos en una mezcla de decepción y confusión. Estaba decepcionado de aprender este pequeño hecho de Andrew, y confundido por el comportamiento de Blaine. ¿Por qué Blaine estaba siendo cruel? Blaine nunca era cruel.

Andrew estaba avergonzado al silencio. Kurt se sintió mal por él.

"Andrew, me encantaría ir a las películas contigo el Sábado. Te mandaré un mensaje cuando haya terminado de estudiar."

Andrew lo miro con sorpresa, y sonrió. "Genial. Y para que conste, Blaine tiene razón. Tuve un OBI el año pasado. Fue estúpido, y peligroso, y tuve un montón de problemas, incluyendo la pérdida del derecho de tener un coche en el campus, pero aprendí mi lección. Incluso ayudé a empezar un capítulo de Estudiantes en Contra de Manejar Tomado aquí en Dalton."

Kurt asintió. "Todos cometemos errores." Miró a Blaine y se levantó. "Te veré más tarde." Ambos chicos observaron a Kurt alejarse, sus ojos en su trasero. Andrew se sentó bien en su silla y le sonrió a Blaine. "Gracias por la ayuda, Anderson. Prácticamente sellaste el trato por mí."

Blaine se inclinó hacia adelante. Su voz era profunda y empapada con amenaza.

"Si sabes lo que es mejor para ti, te mantendrás alejado de Kurt."

"¿Oh, sí? ¿Por qué? Creo que le gusto."

"Porque sería una pena para el director recibir una pista de los licores escondidos en el dormitorio del presidente de Estudiantes en Contra de Manejar Tomado."

Andrew se puso pálido. "¿Q-qué?"

Blaine se acomodo con una sonrisa. "Cerveza, Vodka, Jack Daniels, Hennessey, Bourbon. Tienes una tienda de licores bien surtida bajo tu cama."

"¿Cómo… como lo…?"

"No importa. Sólo mantente alejado de Kurt. Sugiero que caigas enfermo de gripe el Sábado."

Blaine se levantó y se fue.

x-x-x-x-x

A las 8:00 pm hubo un golpe en la puerta. Doug no parecía como que estuviera por moverse así que Kurt se levantó para contestar. Abrió la puerta para encontrar una hermosa rosa siéndole presentada por un Blaine adorable, con ojos de cachorro.

"Me disculpé con Andrew, pero sentí que te debía una disculpa también."

Kurt se mantuvo firme. "Eso fue algo muy grosero de hacer. Andrew es un buen tipo. No había necesidad de poner sus anteriores actos malos por ahí de esa manera. Lo avergonzaste."

"Lo siento. Supongo que deje mis celos sacar lo mejor de mí."

_¡¿Celos?! _El rostro de Kurt se suavizó un poco.

"No tienes ninguna razón para estar celoso."

"¿No las tengo?"

"¿Por qué estarías celoso?"

Blaine dio un paso hacia adelante y miró directamente a los ojos de Kurt.

"¿Un chico apuesto como Andrew invitando a salir al chico hermoso del que he estado atraído por un mes? Por supuesto que estoy celoso."

"¿Atraído?"

Blaine no dijo nada. Sonrió y le tendió la rosa. Kurt la tomó.

"Disculpa aceptada. Gracias."

"No hay de qué. Buenas noches… precioso."

Blaine se volteó y caminó por el pasillo.

Kurt cerró lentamente la puerta.

Bueno.

Wow.

"Blaine Anderson, ¿Huh?"

Kurt había olvidado por completo que Doug estaba en la habitación. Sonrió, encogió los hombros y se sentó en su cama, mirando la rosa. ¿Dónde demonios había encontrado Blaine una rosa?

"Ten cuidado."

Kurt miró a Doug con sorpresa. "¿Por qué?"

"Supongo que Blaine está bien, pero su familia…" Doug se fue apagando.

"¿Qué sobre su familia?"

Doug parecía como si estuviera a punto de decir algo más, pero lo pensó mejor.

"Sólo ten cuidado."

Kurt pensó en tirar de los audífonos y exigirle a Doug explicarse, pero decidió dejarlo pasar. Después de todo, ¿Qué podría saber Doug posiblemente de la Blaine o su familia? Kurt ni siquiera sabía de la familia de Blaine.

Blaine nunca hablaba de ellos.

x-x-x-x-x

A la mañana siguiente saco el tema con Wes y Trent.

"¿Alguno de ustedes alguna vez han conocido a la familia de Blaine?"

Wes se atragantó con su jugo de naranja y empezó a toser mientras Trent dejaba caer su tenedor y tuvo que ir a conseguir otro. Una vez que su garganta estaba clara, Wes sacudió la cabeza.

"No."

"¿En serio? ¿No vienen para el Fin de Semana de Padres?"

"No."

"¿Nunca han asistido a una actuación de los Warblers?"

"No."

Kurt no podía creerlo. "¿Me estás diciendo que nunca han visto a Blaine actuar?"

"Tal vez lo han visto en otros lugares, pero nunca han estado en una actuación de los Warblers. ¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, Doug dijo algo extraño anoche sobre ser amigo de Blaine."

Wes y Trent dejaron de comer y miraron fijamente a Kurt.

"¿Qué dijo?"

"Nada especifico. Sólo lo hizo sonar como… no sé. Como que algo estaba mal con la familia de Blaine. Algo de que yo tenía que tener cuidado."

La expresión de inquietud de Wes se volvió de preocupación.

"¿Le has dicho a Blaine sobre esto?"

Kurt negó con la cabeza.

"¿Hazme un favor? No lo hagas. Doug es un idiota y un imbécil a veces. No sabe nada. Ignóralo."

"Pero ¿Por qué diría eso, y por qué no debería decirle a Blaine?"

"Sólo no lo hagas. Simplemente va a crear problemas."

"Pero…" La campana de alarma de 10 minutos sonó. Wes se levanto.

"Sólo olvídalo, Kurt." Wes se apresuró a salir. Kurt se le quedó viendo.

¿Qué demonios?

x-x-x-x-x

Kurt no pensó en ello de nuevo hasta la práctica de los Warblers. Todos estaban de buen humor porque era Viernes. Como de costumbre, varias personas iban a casa, así que era difícil hacer que se concentraran. Thad sugirió por la centésima vez que Wes cancelara las practicas de los Viernes lo que llevo a una robusta discusión con forme todos argumentaban los meritos de esta idea. Por lo general, los argumentos terminaban cuando Blaine compartía sus pensamientos sobre el tema, pero hoy estaba callado, su mente y ojos concentrados en Kurt quien estaba sentado al lado de él, tranquilamente escuchando siguiendo adelante. Finalmente Wes levantó las manos en el aire y declaro la práctica terminada. Con forme todos recogían todo y se deseaban un buen fin de semana, ni Kurt ni Blaine se movieron. Una vez que el salón estaba vacío, Blaine volteo hacia Kurt. Kurt lo miró y sintió el toque familiar, curvar y tirar dentro de él mientras Blaine lo miraba a los ojos. Se acercó y tomó la mano de Kurt.

"Entonces, estaba pensando. Todo el estudio que vas a hacer mañana va a dejar tus hombros y espalda tensos. No te quiero tenso para tu cita con Andrew, así que…" Blaine metió su mano en su bolsillo y sacó una llave que presionó en la mano de Kurt. "¿Por qué no tomas un baño de burbujas antes de tu cita?"

Kurt miró la llave y de nuevo a Blaine. "¿Un baño?"

"Sí. Esa es la llave de mi habitación."

Kurt miró la llave. Wow. Esto era todo un gesto. Miró de nuevo a Blaine, buscando su rostro, pero para lo que no estaba seguro.

"Esto es muy lindo de tu parte, pero… estoy un poco sorprendido de que me ayudarías prepararme para mi… bueno, no creo que sea realmente una cita. Él es sólo un amigo."

"Cita o no un baño estaría bien, ¿Cierto?"

"Sí. Definitivamente estaría bien relajarse en un cálido baño. Ha sido una larga semana.

Blaine sonrió. "Bueno. Ve cuando quieras, y no te preocupes por la limpieza. Sólo relájate y disfruta."

Kurt asintió. "Gracias."

"Un placer." Se sentaron ahí mirándose a los ojos el uno al otro. Como de costumbre, Kurt se perdió en la mirada de Blaine. Su corazón dio un vuelco al ver la lengua de Blaine salir para humedecer sus labios antes de deslizarse rápidamente fuera de vista. Kurt espero con ansiedad. ¿Blaine iba a besarlo?

"Blaine, ¿Estás listo para irnos?"

Telio.

Maldita sea.

Blaine miró por encima de su hombro. "Sí. Ya voy."

Kurt miró a Telio quien estaba viéndolo con el ceño fruncido.

Blaine le dio a la mano de Kurt un ligero apretón.

"Disfruta tu fin de semana, y tu baño. Te veré el Domingo.

"Está bien. Diviértete con tu familia."

Blaine hizo una mueca, y asintió. En ese momento Kurt recordó el comentario de Doug.

"Oh, hey. Antes de que te vayas ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Claro."

"¿Qué tan bien conoces a mi compañero de habitación, Doug Grayson?"

"Sé quién es, pero en realidad no lo conozco bien ni nada.

"Oh. Bien."

"¿Por qué?"

"No es nada en realidad, sólo… anoche después de que te fueras de mi habitación… dijo que debería tener cuidado. No exactamente de ti, pero… de tu familia."

Blaine entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño. "¿Qué sobre mi familia?"

"No dijo. Sólo que debería tener cuidado."

Mierda.

Blaine pensó rápido. No quería mentir, pero tenía que dar una explicación satisfactoria así Kurt no sospecharía y fuera en busca de respuestas. No estaba preparado para que kurt supiera la verdad.

"Es sólo uvas amargas*."

"¿Uvas amargas sobre qué?"

"La familia de Doug está en la construcción como la mía. Ambos han competido por proyectos antes y Anderson Contruction siempre ha ganado. Supongo que su papá estaba resentido y se quejaba con él sobre eso. Doug, a su vez, dijo algunas cosas desagradables de mí."

Kurt sacudió la cabeza. "Wow. No puedo creerlo."

Blaine asintió. "Estaba sorprendido cuando vino a mí todo acusatorio y mierda. Supongo que él y su padre aún están molestos."

"¿De qué acusó a tu padre?"

Blaine hizo una pausa por un momento. ¿Verdad o mentira? ¿Verdad o mentira?

Verdad.

"Soborno."

"Wow."

"Sí… entonces… en fin…"

Kurt miró a Telio de nuevo. Telio aún estaba mirándolo, pero el ceño fruncido se había profundizado y se estaba tiñendo con algo que Kurt no pudo reconocer.

"Será mejor que te vayas."

"Sí, te veo el Domingo." Compartieron una mirada prolongada final antes de que Blaine diera la vuelta y se fuera.

Kurt estaba casi en su habitación cuando un pensamiento lo golpeó.

¿Por qué Telio estaba esperando a Blaine cuando Blaine se iba a casa?

¿Telio iba a casa con Blaine?

* * *

Telio espero hasta que estuvieron a unos pocos kilómetros de Dalton para atacar.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?"

Blaine no levantó la vista de su iPod. "Lo que siempre hago cuando vamos a casa. Poner un poco de música.

"Eso no es de lo que estoy hablando, y lo sabes. ¿Qué está pasando entre tú y Kurt?"

Blaine miró por la ventana.

"¿Blaine?"

"¡Blaine!"

Blaine volteó hacia él con enojo. "¿Qué?"

"¿Qué está pasando contigo y Kurt?"

"No es asunto tuyo."

"¿Estás bromeando?"

Blaine suspiró. No tenía ganas de tener esta conversación. Sólo quería soñar despierto con Kurt desnudo y húmedo, sumergiéndose en su bañera.

"Me gusta." De hecho, creo que estoy enamorado de él.

"Blaine…"

"¿Qué?"

Telio suspiró y se concentró en el camino por un minuto antes de hablar.

"Mira, lo entiendo de acuerdo, pero esta es una mala idea. Con todo lo que pasa…"

Blaine explotó.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Nos obligan a quedarnos por una discusión familiar y tú me estas poniendo a cargo! ¡No me estoy haciendo cargo, Telio! ¡Deja de esperar y prepararte para eso y ve a vivir tu vida! Soy el menor, ¿Recuerdas? Soy gay ¿Recuerdas? Y, oh sí, noticia de última hora, ¡Yo no lo quiero! Cooper se hará cargo, no yo, así que ¡Deja de esperarlo!"

Telio sacudió su cabeza. "Cooper es un desastre. Tu padre nunca…"

"No me importa lo que mi padre quiere, y francamente, tampoco me interesa lo que tú quieras. Te he dicho antes. Deja de esperar por algo que no va a pasar. Colocaste tu apuesta en el caballo equivocado."

La expresión de Telio de endureció. "La apuesta fue colocada por mí. No tenía opción."

Blaine rodó sus ojos. "Sé lo que quieres decir."

Telio pensó por un momento y lentamente asintió. "Sí. Supongo que lo sabes."

Manejaron en silencio por varios minutos antes de que Telio hablara.

"Mira, sólo… se cuidadoso, ¿de acuerdo? Sé que estas cansado de estar solo. Créeme, lo sé, pero… ten cuidado. No quiero ver a nadie salir herido."

"¿Por qué alguien saldría herido? No tengo nada que ver con los negocios de la familia y nunca lo haré. Mi familia no me posee ni me define."

La voz de Telio era suave, casi triste. "Sí, lo hacen, Blaine. La idea de que sólo vas a alejarte de todo es una fantasía. Tu abuelo puede querer eso, pero tu padre nunca lo permitirá. Mira, no me importa si quieres follar hasta el cerebro de Kurt, pero no te metas en algo serio. Sé que piensas que estamos a salvo, y que Dalton es una especie de fortaleza, pero no lo es y tu futuro no es tuyo. Cosas están pasando, Blaine. Sé que no prestas ninguna atención, pero yo lo hago y tú deberías empezar. Nos graduaremos en un año y cuando lo hagamos las cosas van a cambiar."

Blaine negó con la cabeza. "Me voy a graduar, irme a la universidad, y nunca mirar hacia atrás."

Telio rodó sus ojos. "Eres delirante."

Manejaron en silencio por un rato hasta que Telio volvió a hablar.

"¿Le has dicho a Kurt sobre nuestra… tu familia?" ¿Lo sabe?"

"No hay nada para que el sepa. Soy un estudiante de preparatoria, no un jefe del crimen."

Telio suspiró.

_No aún._

* * *

El Sábado por la mañana Kurt se levantó temprano, fue a desayunar, y luego se dirigió a la biblioteca. Se sintió motivado por sus planes para la noche. Esta era la primera vez que había tenido planes (¿era una cita?) con un chico. Bueno, además de Blaine.

Blaine.

Como de costumbre Kurt estaba confundido por Blaine. Blaine se aparece en su dormitorio con una rosa, admite estar celoso, admite tener una atracción, lo llama precioso… y luego le ofrece el uso de su bañera para prepararse para salir con otro chico. ¿Estaba siendo amable, o Kurt había malinterpretado algo? No tenía ningún sentido.

Se obligó a dejar de pensar en los chicos, citas, y baños, y pasó las siguientes dos horas trabajando en su artículo de ciencias hasta que su teléfono vibró con un mensaje.

_Realmente lo siento. No me siento bien. Necesito cancelar lo de esta noche._

_K- Lo siento. ¿Algo que pueda hacer?_

_No gracias. Sólo necesito descansar._

_K- Esta bien. Que te sientas mejor pronto._

Kurt se sintió desanimado por la cancelación. Había sido bueno tener algo que esperar, especialmente con Blaine fuera por el fin de semana.

Kurt dio por terminado cerca de las 5:30 pm. Estaba cansado, pero era una buena forma. Había conseguido hacer mucho y por primera vez desde que llegó, sintió como si estuviera por delante en vez de atrás. Después de dejar sus libros en su habitación, se dirigió hacia el comedor. Terminó comiendo con un par de chicos que conocía de su clase de biología. Mientras reían y hablaban, cayó en cuenta que realmente debería tratar de hacer algunos amigos fuera de los Warblers y Blaine. Le envió un mensaje a Andrew.

_K – Hola. ¿Te sientes mejor?_

_A – No._

_K - ¿Puedo traerte la cena?_

_A – No tengo apetito. No quiero que te enfermes. Voy a dormir ahora._

_K – De acuerdo. Déjame saber si puedo hacer algo por ti._

Un poco después de las 7:00 pm, Kurt se cambio a unos pantalones deportivos y una camiseta, agarró su estante para la ducha, y se dirigió a la habitación de Blaine.

La habitación de Blaine estaba en la esquina del tercer piso. Habitación 318. Kurt nerviosamente hizo su camino por el pasillo. ¿Qué si uno de los asesores residentes lo atrapaba? ¿Se metería en problemas por tener una llave? ¿Cómo es que Blaine tenía una llave extra de todos modos?

Se detuvo frente la puerta de Blaine, rápidamente entró y miró alrededor. Naturalmente había estado en la habitación de Blaine un motón de veces, pero si se sentía extraño estar ahí solo. Se sentó en la cama, cerró sus ojos e inhalo profundamente. Amaba el olor de Blaine. Era muy masculino con un toque de frambuesas. Se sentó por un minuto antes de dirigirse hacia el baño. Cuando abrió la puerta sonrió y rió en voz alta.

Blaine había puesto velas alrededor de la tina y velas flotantes en el lavabo. Había un ramo hermoso de rosas amarillas en un florero en el respaldo de la taza del baño y una botella de baño de burbujas. En un pequeño banco en la esquina había una toallita, toalla, y una nota.

_Hola Precioso:_

_Hay un encendedor en el lavabo para prender las velas. Asegúrate de apagarlas todas antes de irte. El baño de burbujas es mi tipo favorito. Es muy caro, así que utiliza tanto como quieras. No te preocupes por la limpieza. Simplemente disfruta de ti mismo._

_Estaría mintiendo si no admito que desearía estar ahí viéndote tomar tu baño._

_O en la tina contigo._

_Disfruta tu cita._

_Blaine._

Kurt volvió a leer las últimas tres líneas varias veces. Blaine quería tomar un baño con él, pero esperaba que disfrutara su cita. Kurt sacudió su cabeza. ¿Por qué Blaine era siempre tan confuso?

Kurt le abrió al agua, vació en las burbujas, y encendió todas las velas. Había traído su iPod y Blaine tenía un pequeño altavoz en el baño. Kurt lo conectó, escogió una lista de reproducción, y se hundió en la cálida, maravillosamente aromatizada agua.

Cielo.

Kurt se recostó en la tina durante más de una hora, rellenando la bañera cuando se ponía más fresca. Permitió a su mente relajarse y no pensar en nada. Era prefecto.

A medida que le daba más sueño decidió que sería mejor salir. No quería ahogarse. Se secó, apagó las velas, y se metió de nuevo a su ropa. Miró a la tina. Blaine dijo que no se preocupara de la limpieza, pero eso parecía grosero. Blaine no sólo le había permitido usar su bañera y el caro baño de burbujas, le había dado una llave y confió en su habitación. Lo menos que podía hacer era limpiar la tina.

Kurt abrió el armario debajo del fregadero. Entre las barras extras de jabón, pasta de dientes, papel de baño, y toallas de papel, vio una lata de Ajax y un pequeño cepillo de acero.

Y algo más.

Casi no lo vio.

Pero de repente se veía enorme.

Un arma.

Estaba recargada en la esquina trasera del armario.

Kurt se le quedo viendo, sin estar seguro que estaba viendo lo que pensó que estaba viendo. Lo miró fijamente por un momento más antes de cerrar las puertas del armario. Se aseguró de tener todo, apago la luz, y cerró la puerta del baño. Se fue rápidamente, asegurándose de cerrar las puertas tras él. Prácticamente corrió a su habitación agradecido de que Doug se haya ido a casa por el fin de semana.

Se desplomó en su cama.

Un arma.

Blaine Anderson tenía un arma bajo su lavabo del baño.

¿Por qué Blaine tenía un arma?

* * *

_**La frase: Compartir mi bañ...era, sólo pude traducirla así ya que en ingles era un juego de palabras (Bath...tub)**_

_***OBI: Siglas en español de Operando Bajo la Influencia,la cual se refiere a personas que conducen bajo la influencia de alcohol o de alguna droga.**_

_***Uvas amargas se refiere como un tipo de **_**_resentimiento o menospreciar algo por el simple hecho de no tenerlo._**

* * *

_**Ouch Blaine con competencia y Kurt descubriendo el arma de Blaine ¿Creen que Kurt se aleje de Blaine? Bueno nos leemos la próxima semana, para los que sólo siguen esta traducción mía, les deseo un excelente año nuevo, espero que se propongan metas enormes porque sé que todos son capaces de lograr cualquier cosa que deseen. La próxima vez que nos leamos aquí ya será un año diferente con muchas cosas buenas y malas por venir. Cuídense mucho, bye.**_

_**PD. Gracias por los Reviews no recuerdo si los conteste, pero si no lo hice lo siento no he tenido mucho tiempo pero los comenzare a contestar de nuevo.**_


	4. Capítulo 4

_**Hola :D les traigo el nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten.**_

_**Nada me pertenece, lo único mío son los errores. Traducción Autorizada.**_

* * *

Capítulo 4

Para el Domingo por la tarde Blaine estaba ansioso por irse a Dalton. Estaba harto de su familia y paranoico sobre Kurt. Llamó a Kurt el Sábado en la noche alrededor de las 10:00 pm y nuevamente el Domingo en la mañana, pero Kurt nunca contestó. La imaginación de Blaine estuvo a toda marcha. ¿Ese idiota de Andrew mantuvo su cita? ¿Posteriormente Kurt regreso al cuarto de Andrew por una sesión de besos? ¿Estaba Kurt acurrucado en la cama con Andrew en este momento, liberando esos suaves suspiros que Blaine encontraba tan sexys como el infierno? Si Andrew continuó con la cita. Blaine le haría pagar. El director encontraría más que alcohol en su cuarto. Drogas significaban la expulsión inmediata y Blaine sabía dónde podía conseguir un montón.

* * *

A las 7:00pm del Viernes por la noche, todos se reunieron en el comedor para la cena. Anastasia miró alrededor con preocupación antes de señalar a Blaine.

"¿Has visto a Cooper?"

"No."

"Por favor, corre arriba y revisa su habitación. Con todo lo que está pasando podrías pensar que tendría suficiente de sentido común para llegar a tiempo."

Blaine no se molestó en preguntar qué estaba pasando. No quería saber. Telio le lanzó una mirada que ignoro.

Conforme Blaine se acercaba a la habitación de Cooper, puedo oír a su hermano gritando, su voz desesperada, enojada y asustada.

"¡Mira, estoy tomando todo el riesgo aquí y ahora ustedes lo están jodiendo! ¡Necesito tener esa mierda fuera de ahí para el Martes! Tiene que suceder el Martes… ¡no,no,no! ¡Mierda! ¿Siquiera estás escuchando?"

Blaine abrió un poco la puerta. Cooper estaba paseando de un lado a otro, los ojos muy abiertos y húmedos, sus manos temblando mientras sostenía el celular en su oído. Lucía más delgado que la última vez que Blaine lo había visto.

"¡Bien! ¡Bien! ¡Si no puedes moverlo entonces encontraré al quien pueda! Sí… sí… bueno ¡Vete a la mierda!" Copper aventó el teléfono a través de la habitación. Se quedó ahí con sus ojos muy abiertos y estáticos. Blaine abrió la puerta un poco más.

"¿Coop?"

Cooper levantó la vista, sorprendido. "¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Estás espiándome?"

"No. La cena está a punto de empezar. Mamá me dijo que viniera por ti. Sabes cómo es papá sobre todos llegando a tiempo. Deberías cambiarte tu camisa."

Cooper miró su camiseta manchada. "Sí. Sí, debería." La jaló por encima de su cabeza, la aventó al piso, y tomó una camisa de vestir azul de su closet. La abotono y la metió en sus jeans. Recogió un peine y comenzó a arreglarse su cabello.

Blaine no quería preocuparse por la llamada telefónica que justo acababa de escuchar. En serio, en serio no quería, pero mientras estaba ahí mirando a su hermano, no pude evitar pensar en un momento diferente. Un momento dónde eran más jóvenes y Cooper era el hermano mayor que idolatraba. Antes de que Cooper se graduara y comenzara a trabajar para su padre. Antes de que la inseguridad de Cooper por su futuro papel en la familia se volviera en un problema entre ellos. Con forme su hermano peinaba su cabello con manos temblorosas y ojos vidriosos, Blaine le importó. ¿Le importaba porque si algo le pasaba a Cooper, lo empujaría al frente de la familia?

"Cooper… ¿Todo está bien?"

Cooper no lo miró. "¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Esa llamada telefónica. No sonaba bien. ¿En qué te estás metiendo? ¿Estás en problemas?"

Cooper arrojó el peine. "¿Por qué todos en esta familia siempre esperan lo peor? ¡No estoy totalmente jodido!"

"De hecho… como que lo estas."

Los dos se quedaron viendo el uno al otro, Blaine esperando a que Cooper explotara, y Cooper lentamente dándose cuenta de lo que Blaine acababa de decir. Luego Cooper comenzó a reírse. Cayó en la risa alta e histérica al punto de que se dobló, agarrándose el estomago. Blaine sólo lo miro. Finalmente Cooper recupero el aliento y volteó al espejo para terminar de peinarse el cabello.

"Muy buena, squirt."

"Cooper… ¿Estás en algún tipo de problema?"

Cooper sacudió su cabeza. "Nah. Deja de preocuparte hermanito. Tengo todo cubierto."

"¿Qué necesitas mover para el Martes?"

Cooper lo miró. "¡Estabas espiándome, pedazo de mierda!"

"Sólo pasó que te escuche. ¿Qué necesita ser movido para el Martes?"

"¡No es de tu incumbencia!"

"¿Drogas?"

Cooper no dijo nada. Blaine cerró la puerta de la habitación.

"¡Joder Cooper! ¡Conoces las reglas! ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Cállate y cálmate. Puedo manejarlo."

"¡Vas a hacer que te maten, si no por la gente con la que estas tratando, entonces por papá si se entera!"

"Nadie va a matarme, y papá no se va a enterar a menos que abras tu gran boca."

"Nunca haría eso."

"¿No lo harías?"

"No, no lo haría. No a menos que tenga que hacerlo."

Cooper dio un paso adelante y se detuvo frente a Blaine. "¿Y por qué tendrías que? ¿Preocupado que pueda destruir tu imperio?"

"No. Nunca me sentaría y dejaría que te maten."

Cooper se echó a reír. "Sí, claro."

"No lo haría."

"Claro que no lo harías. Cómo sea, squirt. No te preocupes. El producto que estoy moviendo es cosa de una vez. Un trato que no puede pasar. Es 100%, pura alta calidad, y exige un alto precio. Lo dejaré como un ardiente, y marcó de un agradable día de pago. No te preocupes." Cooper le dio una palmada en la cabeza, le dedico una sonrisa brillante, y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Blaine se dio la vuelta para seguirlo perro se detuvo y volteo alrededor. Examinó el piso hasta que encontró el celular de Cooper. Miró a las últimas llamadas entrantes y los últimos pocos números marcados.

Códigos de área 212 y 917.

Códigos de área de Nueva York.

Blaine dejó caer el teléfono de nuevo al piso y se dirigió abajo.

_Esto no es mi problema._

x-x-x-x-x

Como el mes pasado, el padre de Blaine le pidió permanecer en la mesa para discusión de los negocios. Blaine medio escucho con forme cada uno de los líderes de los miembros del equipo le informaban sobre sus áreas responsables. Mario observo el obvio desinterés de su hijo con gran molestia. Miró a su consejero, Luther. Luther estaba mirando a Blaine también con el ceño fruncido. Los dos hombres se miraron el uno al otro a través de la habitación. Mario asintió. Era tiempo de que tengan una charla con Blaine.

Por el contrario, Telio estaba escuchando como un halcón, archivando todo nombre, lugar, y cantidad de dólares mencionados. Telio estaba dedicado a prepararse para el día en que Blaine se convirtiera en el jefe de la familia y se volviera en el consejero de Blaine. Realmente quería dejar la escuela y unirse a uno de los equipos con el fin de aprender de primera mano los negocios, pero Mario no lo permitiría. Por ahora era el trabajo de Telio mantener a Blaine a salvo y vivo. Un día sería su responsabilidad proporcionarle sabios consejos y guía, y Telio planeaba estar listo. A pesar de su frustración por la falta de interés y negación del futuro de Blaine, la lealtad y dedicación estaba con Blaine. Ya sea que Blaine lo quiera o no.

Una vez que las discusiones habían terminado y se les dio órdenes de marcharse, el bar estaba abierto. Los hombres pasarían el resto de la noche bebiendo, riendo y reposando. Telio de ofreció a servir bebidas y limpiar copas como una excusa para pasar el rato, escuchando y aprendiendo. Blaine se escapo a su habitación a pensar en Kurt.

Se sentó en su cama y cerró sus ojos. Comenzó por imaginarse los ojos azules-grises de Kurt, tan expresivos y brillantes. Amaba como bailaban cuando Kurt estaba emocionado por algo, o como se volvían ligeramente oscuros y húmedos cuando estaba discutiendo algo triste o emotivo. Blaine se echó hacia atrás, abrió el cierre de sus pantalones, y deslizó su mano dentro de sus bóxers, envolviendo su pene con ella. Se imagino a Kurt parado en frente de él, quitándose su ropa. Su pecho liso y pálido, la piel suave y sin defectos. ¿Sus pezones eran sensibles? A Blaine le encantaría averiguarlo por morderlos suavemente, provocativamente. Se imagino a Kurt bajando sus pantalones exponiendo sus piernas. Blaine ya sabía que eran firmes. Los ha tocado y apretado varias veces. No fue su intención permitir que sus manos vagaran tan libremente sobre el cuerpo de Kurt, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo. Para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, era demasiado tarde. No que Kurt alguna vez se quejara.

Kurt nunca se quejó. Eso dignificaba algo, ¿no?

Blaine comenzó a acariciarse. Kurt saliendo de sus pantalones… deslizando sus bóxers…

Hubo un golpe en la puerta.

Blaine sacó su mano de sus pantalones y rápidamente se sentó.

"¿Sí?"

"Cariño, soy yo. ¿Puedo pasar?"

Blaine cerró el cierre de sus pantalones, arregló su ropa, y esperó a que su madre no notara el bulto en sus pantalones.

"Sí, mamá."

Anastasia abrió la puerta. "¿Estabas ocupado?"

"No. ¿Qué pasa?"

"A tu padre le gustaría hablar contigo abajo en la biblioteca."

"Bien." Blaine se levantó, pero Anastasia entró al cuarto y cerró la puerta.

"Antes de que vayas, quería preguntarte algo. ¿Está todo bien con Cooper?"

Blaine mantuvo su expresión completamente en blanco. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Bueno… tu hermano tiene una tendencia de meterse en situaciones complicadas. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que está bien."

¿Por qué demonios pensaría que él sabría qué pasaba con Cooper? Blaine trago su enfado. La miró directamente a los ojos, sonrió… y mintió.

"Cooper está bien, mamá. No te preocupes. Él sólo esta… siendo Cooper."

Anastasia exhaló y sonrió. "Supongo que eso es bueno, o tal vez no." Su risa calentó en corazón de Blaine y borró su molestia. No se sentía culpable por mentir. ¿Por qué su madre tendría que preocuparse por la mierda de Cooper? Tenía suficiente de ocuparse con ser Sra. Mario Anderson.

Blaine se dirigió abajo y al final del pasillo a la biblioteca. Tocó la puerta entreabierta. "¿Papá?"

"Adelante, Blaine."

Mario estaba sentado en un gran sillón de cuero detrás de un enorme escritorio de roble. Luther estaba sentado en un pequeño sofá de dos piezas en la esquina de la habitación. Las paredes de la habitación estaban cubiertas con estanterías llenas de arriba abajo con libros. Blaine seguido se preguntaba si su padre de hecho había leído alguno de los libros en las paredes.

"Toma asiento." Blaine se sentó. Miró a Luther y de nuevo a su padre.

Uh oh.

Mario permaneció en silencio, tomando un momento para estudiar a su hijo. Blaine tenía su buena apariencia. El cabello grueso negro, los ojos avellana, y sonrisa fácil. Su piel de oliva venía de su madre, y en la mente de Mario, también su deseo por hombres. Lo gay fue definitivamente decepcionante, pero no era el fin del mundo. Peligroso, pero no el fin del mundo.

"Siento como que ha sido un rato desde que no hemos hablado. Quería ponerme al día contigo. ¿La escuela va bien?"

"Sí señor."

"Bien."

Mario hizo una pausa antes de continuar. ¿Tienes novio?"

Whoa. No estaba esperando eso. "Um… no." Pero estoy trabajando en eso.

"Hmm. No poniéndome demasiado personal, pero… ¿Has… estado con un chico aún? ¿Íntimamente, quiero decir?"

Maldición. Eso era demasiado personal. "No."

"Pero ¿Aún te consideras gay?"

"Sí, definitivamente soy gay."

"Está bien."

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Mario continuara. "Te gradúas en un año. ¿Tienes alguna idea para tu futuro?"

Blaine estudió el rostro de su padre. ¿Era una pregunta capciosa?

"Um… sí, de hecho la tengo. Me gustaría ir a la universidad."

Mario asintió. "Hm hmm. ¿Y qué te gustaría estudiar?"

¿Debería ser honesto? No. No hasta que supiera a donde iba su padre.

"No estoy seguro todavía."

"¿Quizás negocios o leyes?"

Blaine estaba pensando más en la línea de educación musical o artes escénicas. Decidió quedarse con eso para él.

"Tal vez."

Mario asintió. "Cualquiera sería útil para la familia."

Blaine sintió la familiar restricción incomoda en el estomago que se producía cada vez que los negocios familiares eran planteados. Permaneció en silencio.

"Blaine, sé que siempre has expresado tu deseo de permanecer fuera de los asuntos familiares, pero a estas alturas ya debes saber que eso es imposible."

"Creo que el Abuelo no estaría de acuerdo contigo."

Mario frunció el ceño. "Mi padre ya no es la cabeza de esta familia. Yo lo soy."

"Y cuando el momento llegue, Cooper tomará su lugar."

Mario asintió. "Así es, y cuando lo haga va a necesitar tu ayuda."

Blaine se mofó. "¿Cree que Cooper va a querer mi ayuda?"

"no importa lo que él quiere. Hará lo qué es mejor para la familia, al igual que tú."

Blaine sacudió su cabeza. "Lo siento papá, pero no soy como usted, o el Abuelo, o incluso como Cooper. No me gusta esta vida. No soy un criminal y no soy un asesino."

"¿Quién dijo algo de asesinar? Todo lo que estoy diciendo es que necesitas comenzar a prepararte para el futuro. Tu futuro. Sí, Cooper se hará cargo un día, pero va a necesitar un consejero. Ese serás tú."

"¿Qué?"

"Cuando el momento llegue, tú servirás como el consejero de tu hermano."

Blaine estaba sorprendido. Nunca se le había ocurrido que su padre le pidiera que sirviera como el consejero de su hermano. Su miedo había sido siempre que su padre se saltara a Cooper por completo y tratar de hacerlo el jefe de la familia. Pero ¿consejero? ¿Para Cooper? De ninguna manera. Eso sería pero que estar a cargo.

Blaine negó con la cabeza. "Lo siento papá, pero no puedo. Eso nunca funcionaría y lo sabe. Tratar con la basura de Cooper ocasionaría que me mataran en un mes. Si no me disparo primero."

Mario se inclinó hacia adelante y habló despacio y tranquilo.

"Entonces… quizá tú deberías convertirte la cabeza de la familia."

Blaine sintió una extraña sensación deslizándose por él. La ignoró.

"No. No lo quiero. Dáselo a Cooper. Es el mayor. Es su derecho de nacimiento."

Mario se recargó atrás y estudió a su hijo por un momento. Echó un vistazo a Luther y luego regreso a Blaine.

"Hay personas en esta organización quienes piensan que tú serías un mejor jefe que tu hermano."

"No importa. No quiero ser el jefe. No quiero ser nada. No soy capaz de hacer lo que usted hace. Nunca podría hacer lo que usted hace."

Mario se quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos de Blaine. "¿Estás seguro de eso? Después de todo, eres un Anderson."

"No soy ese tipo de Anderson."

Mario se echo a reír. "Claro que lo eres. Esta en tu sangre, y cuanto antes lo aceptes, las cosas serán mejores y más fáciles para ti. Para todos nosotros."

"Lo siento papá, pero nunca seré como usted. Nunca seré parte de todo esto, mucho menos a cargo. ¿Eso es todo?"

Mario se puso de pie y paso al frente de su escritorio. Sostuvo sus brazos abiertos. Blaine se levanto y acepto el abrazo de su padre. Mientras sostenía a su hijo, Mario susurró en su oído.

"No puedes negar tu sangre, Blaine. Es demasiado fuerte y poderosa, y un día se escapara de tus venas como fuego y sentirás la verdad de su fuerza. Tú fuerza."

Blaine sintió la extraña sensación otra vez mientras su padre hablaba. Mario lo soltó, sonrió y asintió. Blaine lo miró por un momento antes de irse.

En lo qué Mario se sentaba de nuevo, Luther se levantó y tomo el asiento vacante de Blaine. Le sonrió pensativo a Mario.

"Me recuerda un chico que una vez conocí."

Mario asintió. "Sí. Sí, lo hace."

* * *

Kurt se sentó en su cama, piernas estiradas, laptop en su regazo, celular a su lado.

Ha estado sentado en su habitación en una camiseta sin mangas y shorts, agonizando sobre su descubrimiento desde la noche de Sábado.

Hoy era Domingo. Blaine regresaría al campus.

Kurt había ignorado las llamadas telefónicas de Blaine, pero sabía que no podría ignorarlo por siempre.

¿Qué iba a decir?

¿Qué debería hacer?

La idea de decirle a alguien del arma había cruzado brevemente por su mente antes de ser aplastado por un sentido de lealtad y miedo. No podía reportar a Blaine. Se metería en problemas y probablemente sería expulsado. Blaine sabía que armas de cualquier tipo no eran permitidas en el campus. Tenía que haber una muy buena explicación para que él tunga un arma.

¿Cómo qué?

¿Debería decirle a Blaine que encontró el arma? ¿Se enojaría Blaine? Es como si estuviera espiando. Él sólo quería limpiar la bañera.

Kurt volteo a ver al lado del cuarto de Doug. Doug le había advertido que tuviera cuidado. Tal vez sabía más de lo que Kurt originalmente había pensado.

Kurt eventualmente se preocupo en dormir. Cuando despertó eran pasadas las 6:00 pm. Genial. Ahora estará despertó la mitad de la noche. Fue al baño y regreso para encontrar su celular sonando en la cama.

Blaine.

De acuerdo, técnicamente no había ignorado la llamada. Simplemente no alcanzó su teléfono a tiempo. ¿Debería de llamar a Blaine de vuelta? A esta hora probablemente ya estaba de regreso al campus.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta. "¿Kurt?"

Kurt se le quedo viendo a la puerta, su mente de repente corriendo con miedo.

"¿Kurt?"

Kurt se obligó a ponerse de pie, caminar, y abrir la puerta. Blaine estaba parado ahí usando pantalones negros y una camisa de botones blanca. Los primeros tres botones estaban desabrochados y su cabello no tenía gel. Se veía sexy… caliente… y peligroso. ¿O era sólo la imaginación de Kurt?

Blaine lentamente recorrió de arriba abajo con sus ojos el cuerpo de Kurt. Nunca había visto tanta piel de Kurt. Era simplemente lisa y perfecta como lo había imaginado. Quería tocar. Algo cambió en su interior. Su tono era tenso y ligeramente acusatorio.

"¿Qué has estado haciendo? Te he estado llamando todo el fin de semana."

"Uh… mi teléfono… mi teléfono ha estado actuando raro."

Los ojos de Blaine se oscurecieron. "¿En serio?"

"S-sí." Blaine estaba mirando a Kurt con la intensidad de siempre, pero algo era diferente. Más oscuro. Más profundo. Kurt retrocedió conforme Blaine lentamente entraba a la habitación. Cerró la puerta tras él y la aseguro. Echó un vistazo al lado de Doug.

"¿Dónde está?"

"Fue a casa por el fin de semana."

Todo sucedió muy rápidamente.

Blaine agarró a Kurt, le dio la vuelta, y lo empujó contra la puerta, sujetando sus manos sobre su cabeza. Kurt jadeó pero no intento apartarse.

La voz de Blaine era tranquila y profunda, su aliento caliente contra el oído de Kurt.

"Te extrañé este fin de semana."

Kurt cerró los ojos. Su corazón estaba acelerado. "También te extrañé."

"¿Cómo estuvo tu cita con Andrew?"

"Él canceló."

Blaine se apartó un poco y miro a los ojos de Kurt.

"Bien."

Los dos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro por un momento antes de que Blaine se inclinara de nuevo. Sus labios ligeramente rozando la piel suave del cuello de Kurt, justo bajo su oído.

"No quiero que salgas con Andrew."

Kurt trató de sonar más en control de lo que sentía.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque quiero que salgas conmigo."

Y luego Blaine lo besó.

Era firme, sin embargo suave. Kurt liberó un medio gemido, mitad suspiro y abrió la boca para que Blaine deslizara su lengua adentro. Blaine soltó las manos de Kurt y deslizo los suyos por los brazos de Kurt, con ganas de tocar la suave y pálida piel que tanto había soñado. Kurt deslizó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Blaine y se acomodo en los besos. En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había estado esperando por esto. Los besos de Blaine eran dulces, sensuales y tan acogedores. Kurt se sintió aturdido y completamente distraído. ¿No se suponía que tenía que preguntarle a Blaine sobre algo?

Se besaron por varios minutos antes de que Kurt sintiera la puerta presionándose contra su espalda.

"¿Qué de…?"

Blaine dio un paso atrás, jalando de Kurt con él. Doug tropezó en la habitación.

"¿Qué pasa con la…? Oh." Se tomó la expresión de la cara enrojecida y avergonzada de Kurt junto con la mirada de triunfo de Blaine y rápidamente se dio cuenta. Una sonrisa se extendió en el rostro de Doug.

"¿Qué pasa, Anderson? De hecho, creo que sé que pasa."

Kurt se puso rojo. Blaine sonrió y volteó a ver a Kurt. "¿Te veré en el comedor en 15 minutos?"

Kurt no tenía hambre, pero asintió.

"Hasta luego Doug." Te tendré luego por hablar mierda de mi familia.

Kurt se derrumbó en su cama y trato de averiguar qué había sucedido. Blaine dijo que quería que Kurt saliera con él. ¿Exactamente qué quería decir eso? ¿Eran novios ahora? Mierda. ¿Qué hay del arma? Nunca le preguntó a Blaine del arma. Pero esos besos… maldición esos besos. Blaine sabía delicioso.

"Entonces, ¿Ustedes dos están oficialmente juntos ahora?"

Kurt lentamente sacudió la cabeza. "No estoy realmente seguro."

"Bueno, recuerda lo que dije. Ten cuidado."

Kurt quería confrontar a Doug con lo que Blaine le había dicho sobre su padre y los proyectos de construcción, pero una imagen del arma de Blaine pasó por su mente.

Decidió irse a vestir para la cena.

x-x-x-x-x

Durante toda la cena, el arma pasaba mucho por la mente de Kurt. Mientras Blaine reía y bromeaba con los Warblers, Kurt permaneció en silencio, tratando de conciliar la imagen en su cabeza de Blaine empuñando una pistola, con el hermoso, chico feliz sentado a su lado. Blaine seguía lanzándole pequeñas sonrisas sexys mientras discretamente lo tocaba. Una mano en el muslo, un suave froté en su espalda. En un momento tomó la mano de Kurt por debajo de la mesa y la sostuvo por varios minutos dejando a Kurt demasiado cálido, excitado y confundido. En verdad necesitaban hablar.

Cuando la cena terminó Blaine volteó con Kurt, sus ojos oscuros e intensos, su voz baja y sugestiva.

"Vuelve a mi habitación conmigo."

No era una petición.

Kurt asintió, pero con forme se levantaban para irse, notó a Andrew sentado en otra mesa con algunos amigos.

"Espera un minuto."

"¿Qué es?"

"Quiero ver cómo está Andrew."

Blaine miró a Andrew y frunció el seño. "Está aquí así que debe estar bien."

"Simplemente quiero decir hola."

"¿Por qué? ¿Así pueden reprogramar su cita?"

"No, por supuesto que no. Y no era una cita. Sólo espera aquí, o te veré en tu habitación."

"Esperaré." Blaine se sentó y observo a Kurt cruzar el comedor a la mesa de Andrew. Sus celos eran tan fuertes que podía saborearlos. Su estomago se revolvió al ver a Kurt sonreírle a Andrew y comenzar a platicar. Andrew sonrió de vuelta pero miró alrededor con nerviosismo, sus ojos aterrizando en Blaine.

La expresión en la cara de Blaine y la mirada en sus ojos lo aterrorizaron.

Andrew se levantó y rápidamente se disculpo. Kurt caminó de regreso a Blaine, una mirada preocupada en su rostro.

"Supongo que no está 100% mejor. Tuvo que correr al baño."

Blaine se levantó y tomó la mano de Kurt. "Espero que no atraparas nada. Planeo besarte un poco más."

La cálida, excitada sensación regreso mientras el estomago de Kurt se retorcía y estremecía.

_El arma. Tienes que preguntar por la pistola._

"Blaine, necesitamos hablar."

Blaine asintió. "Lo sé. Hablaremos entre besos."

En lo que caminaban hacia la habitación de Blaine, Kurt se mantuvo en no dejar a Blaine besarlo. Necesitaban hablar. Necesitaba entender su relación y tenía que preguntar por la pistola. Pero en el momento en que estuvieron adentro del cuarto de Blaine, Blaine lo agarró como antes, lo empujó contra la pared. Esta vez atacó la boca de Kurt con candente urgencia. La excitación se extendió por Kurt y se encontró besando de vuelta justo tan febrilmente. Cuando Blaine finalmente lo dejo para tomar aire, trató de tomar el control.

"Blaine… necesitamos a hablar."

"Mmm hmm." Blaine acarició el cuello de Kurt e inhaló.

"Dios, me encanta tu olor."

"Alto… necesitamos…. hablar."

Blaine lamió el cuello de Kurt seguido de besos y pequeñas chupadas. "Sabes como vino. Dulce… precioso… delicioso vino."

Kurt gimió involuntariamente mientras Blaine se presionó contra él. Pudo sentir la erección de Blaine presionando duro y con deseo contra su pierna.

Whoa.

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron de golpe y su mente inmediatamente de aclaró.

Tenían que hablar antes de que esto fuera más lejos.

"Blaine, para."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque yo lo digo, y porque necesitamos hablar."

"No quiero hablar. Quiero saborear." El sonido lujurioso de la voz de Blaine y sus ojos llenos de lujuria casi hacen a Kurt ceder, pero se obligo a concentrarse. Empujo a Blaine lejos de él.

"No. Necesitamos hablar de… todo esto."

Blaine dio un paso atrás y miró fijamente a Kurt. Kurt estaba radiante, respirando con dificultad, y su erección era muy obvia. Algo oscuro y sexualmente siniestro rodó a través de Blaine.

Él era más fuerte que Kurt.

Sería tan fácil dominarlo y…

Blaine cerró sus ojos, tomo una respiración profunda, y otro paso atrás.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

¿Siquiera de dónde venía ese pensamiento? Blaine se sentó en la cama y corrió sus manos por su cara y por su cabello. En serio necesitaba conseguir contenerse.

Kurt camino hacia la silla del escritorio de Blaine y se sentó. Necesitaba espacio para pensar claramente. Estar cerca de Blaine volvía a su mente en un confuso desastre, y hacía a su cuerpo pulsar y palpitar por cosas de las que no estaba seguro que estuviera listo. Los dos se sentaron en silencio por un momento antes de que Kurt empezara.

"Blaine… Necesito entender que somos. La mayor parte del tiempo parecemos como sólo amigos, pero luego a veces me miras y tocas y… siento como que quieres más, pero no estoy seguro. Luego hoy dijiste que querías que saliera contigo, y de repente nos estamos besando, y… necesito saber que estamos haciendo. Se siente como que todo se está moviendo demasiado rápido y estoy confundido."

Blaine se deslizó a la mitad de la cama y cruzó sus piernas, estilo indio. "Ven aquí." Kurt dudó antes de pararse y unírsele a la mitad de la cama. Blaine tomó las manos de Kurt en las suyas y miró fijamente a sus ojos.

"Te amo."

Toda tención y preocupación dejó el cuerpo de Kurt, remplazándolo con una zumbadora sensación de felicidad altamente energética.

Amor.

Blaine Anderson acaba de decir que lo amaba.

Pequeños fuegos artificiales explotaban dentro del pecho de Kurt. Blaine llevó las manos de Kurt a sus labios, besando suavemente sus nudillos.

"¿Me amas, Kurt?"

"Sí. Sí, te amo."

Blaine sonrió. "Bien. Entonces te diré lo que estamos haciendo. Desde ahora ya no somos sólo amigos. Eres mi novio. Mío. Eso significa que Andrew y cualquier otro chico en esta escuela pueden pudrirse. Eres mío y los Andersons protegen lo qué es suyo. Protegemos lo qué amamos, y yo te amo."

Amor.

Protección.

¿Cuántas veces Kurt había deseado por protección? Protección de los acosadores, protección de Karofsky, protección de todo el daño infligido en él. A pesar de la seguridad proporcionada por Dalton, Kurt aún soñaba con alguien que lo protegiera. Era un deseo profundo, nacido de años de caminar por los pasillos de la escuela con miedo, escalando fuera de los contenedores de basura, y levantándose del piso. Siempre luchando solo.

Blaine observo de cerca a Kurt. Todas esas horas escuchando a Kurt le habían enseñado a Blaine todo lo que necesitaba saber acerca del chico que quería hacer suyo. Conocía las esperanzas, sueños, miedos y alegrías de Kurt.

Y sabía las palabras mágicas para hacer al corazón de Kurt elevarse.

Blaine se inclinó y lo besó suavemente. Presiono sus frentes juntas."¿Quieres ser mi novio, Kurt? Prometo amarte y protegerte. Siempre. No dejaré que nadie te lastime. Te protegeré, Kurt. Sólo déjame amarte y protegerte."

Kurt cerró sus ojos y asintió mientras Blaine sellaba su promesa con un suave beso seguido de varios más. Kurt comenzó a caer en la cama, jalando a Blaine con él, pero Blaine lo detuvo. No podía tomar ningún riesgo. No ahora que acababa de prometerle amar y proteger a Kurt de cualquier daño. Lo último que Blaine quería hacer era perder el control.

"Se está haciendo tarde. Te acompañaré a tu habitación."

Kurt asintió a regañadientes y permitió que Blaine le ayudara a salir de la cama. Mientras caminaban, pensamientos de la pistola pasaban por su mente.

Oh bueno.

No tenía que ser esta noche.

Podía preguntarle más tarde.

* * *

_**Wow wow Cooper en serio esta en problemas y está mal si cree que su padre no se enterara. La genética Anderson esta haciendo presencia jaja. Y ¿Cuantos felices de que Blaine y Kurt ya son novios. Creo que Blaine es un poco manipulador porque sabía exactamente lo que deseaba oír en alguien.**_

_**Bueno pasen un lindo fin de semana, nos leemos el próximo Viernes o Sábado, bye.**_


End file.
